Finders Keepers
by firstgreenisgold
Summary: Sookie is missing and various supes hope to find her first. Eric always comes out on top, doesn't he?
1. Chapter 1

When you have 1000 years of resourcefulness at your command and loyal underlings there are many opportunities. I have dozens of very legitimate businesses but there is some very easy money in criminal activities. I am the vampire king in this state and very little occurs, legal or otherwise, without my knowledge. I spend a lot of time at my bar Fangtasia in Shreveport. It is a beacon to the blood-bags and a place for a vampire to pick up a quick bite of food and a plethora of information. I am currently here waiting on a little bit of information myself. There were rumblings a few months ago that the fae were at war again. If my other information had been correct the last royal prince had closed the portals and was busy fighting his greatest enemy, Breadon of the water fae. Normally I would not give a shit about what the faeries were doing, however, this situation got interesting. Niall, the last royal prince, was neither my enemy nor my friend. We had done business in the past and our arrangements were always mutually beneficial. I heard through a little birdie that Niall was furiously fighting off his enemies but he had become distracted since his granddaughter had gone missing. Rumor has it that Niall believes Breadon is responsible for her disappearance. Being distracted during war time could cost you your life. It says a great deal about this woman to split the attention of a 6000 year old fairy. I am not sure what has me so intrigued with these events but I am sure the more I know about it the more I can gain from it.

The evening had only just begun when I saw Clancy walk into my bar. He really was a worthless vampire but he was rather adept at following my directives and discovering sketchier information. He approached my booth and sat across from me. "Majesty" he said with a deep bow of his head. "I have the information you requested." I nodded for him to continue. "There has been fairy activity in Monroe and Bon Temps. I have encountered several scents. The strongest comes from a large old farm in Bon Temps. I have seen no one outside this house. The residents stay inside at night. It seems at least one fairy resides there but again, I do not have visual confirmation. Also, were you aware that William Compton of Mississippi is currently residing on the farm right next to this house in Bon Temps? I found it interesting, I wasn't aware he had returned to this area." Clancy cocked his head to the side knowing he had done well.

"Clancy, you have done excellent. Consider this time served. You are not required to put in any hours for one month at Fangtasia or any other royal businesses." He beamed, as I knew he would. Clancy above all else liked to be left alone. Although, most considered a few hours at the bar or other business a pittance to pay; many monarchs charged ridiculous amounts to reside in their states. I found the services that my vampires were capable of rendering more valuable then any monetary tribute they could pay. Besides with vampires working for me then vampires preferred to do business with me over humans. A win-win really.

I decide to make a trip to Bon Temps. Even if I do not locate the girl, maybe I will find a fairy to snack on.

I take my time enjoying my flight. I am surprised to find that I did not need to follow the directions Clancy had given me. I headed in the general direction and found myself unconsciously drawn to the right home. Clancy was not exaggerating. This place reeked of fairies. How had no one else noticed?

I decide not to beat around the bush, I knock on the front door. I hear the heart rate of one breather accelerate. I knock more vigorously. "My name is Eric Northman. I have come seeking information."

Slowly, the front door in unlocked and creeps open. Standing there is the daintiest, sweetest morsel I have ever seen. She keeps part of herself hidden behind the door with only part of her face and body peeking out from the door. She blinks her wide pretty eyes at me. "How can I help you Mr. Northman?" My cock twitches at her sweet voice.

"Would you mind inviting me in or would you join me in sitting on this swing?" she considers my question for a few moments.

"Alright." She slips from behind the door to reveal the rest of her tiny gorgeous self. She is wearing a little spaghetti strap dress in a soft sea blue that does amazing things for her bright eyes. She steps barefoot onto the porch and pads over to the swing and seats herself before looking at me again. I take this as an invitation and seat myself next to her.

"As I said, I am Eric Northman. I am a king in the supernatural world. I do not know what you know about my world but I suspect you know enough. My sources tell me that Prince Niall is missing someone very dear to him, I believe that person is you."

"Why would it matter to you if it is me?" she asks keeping eye contact.

"In my position and in my business dealings, knowledge is power."

"What would you use the knowledge for?" she asks nervously.

"I suppose it would depend on the specific bit of knowledge." She is looking at her lap and twisting her fingers. Her smell is delicious. She is fae but I think she may be a virgin as well, and something else.

"Well.."

"Why don't you start by telling me why a member of the royal family is slumming it in Louisiana without chaperones or bodyguards?" she fidgets even more.

"I was worried about my grandfather. He is fighting a war right now and his enemies have used me against him. It hurt to feel like I was his weakness, like I was the cause of him losing ground in the war and respect from his advisors. I felt my presence was dishonoring to him. I know that he loves me but I did not want to keep watching him be hurt over me."

I never in a million years expected such an answer. This was a young girl that was pure of body and heart, a rare treasure. "You thought to stay here and remain safe? My dear girl, your grandfather's enemies swarm around you as well as enemies you have never even faced. It is not safe for you unprotected."

"Well if I die, I die. I cannot continue to put those I love at risk. He knows I left but it is better for our enemies to think someone else has me and that he is weak when he is not, this is part of my plan. This just has to work."

"Why do your grandfather's enemies desire you?"

She grew two shades paler and began stuttering. "I can do things that the other fairies can't. Breadon thinks that if he has me he will win the war."

"What kinds of things can you do?"

"Look, I do not even know you. How do I know you are not my enemy?"

"You don't." and I snatched her up. I am not sure what compelled me to whisk her away but I sensed Compton approaching and I did not wish for him to even lay his filthy eyes on her.

I imagine she would be screaming if she weren't in shock. It only took a few minutes to land at one of my many residences. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and her body was pushed close to mine. I did not remove my arms from around her waist when we landed. I strode into the house with the fairy still attached to me. I would like to keep her close to me. I am concerned by my instincts with this girl. She is petite and pretty; easily swallowed by my imposing build. She is soft and warm, and she fits and feels good against me. I take her directly to my lair. She will be safe there with me and I will have the benefit of her company. When we descended the stairs to my light-tight area she spoke for the first time since we left her house. "Where are you taking me, what are you doing?"

"I have decided that you will stay with me."


	2. Chapter 2

I was actually rather enjoying speaking with Mr. Northman. It was nice to voice my opinions and concerns to someone that was not related to me and very biased. He was a good listener and he did not argue with me. He seemed to just accept what I said. He was silent, completely silent to me, though I could sense his curiosity. I found it comforting. I was skirting around what my abilities were when I felt William Compton getting closer. I had memorized his mental signature after he had harassed me the last few nights. I had been staying at an old family farmhouse for a month when he showed up. He made me feel very uncomfortable. He seemed to want to force his friendship on me.

I couldn't have been more surprised, if I had woken with my head in a bucket, when Mr. Northman took off flying. My instincts were screaming to fight this abduction but my sense of preservation said Mr. Northman was better than Mr. Compton. I was overwhelmed with the whole flying thing and it took me several minutes after we landed to prioritize my issues. He was still holding me as he began descending a dark stairway. I finally found my voice and asked where we were and what he was doing. His answers were as unexpected as the matter of fact way he responded. He has decided to keep me with him. Just who the hell does he think he is!

"Look, Mr. Northman, I appreciate you saving me from Mr. Compton but I could have just gone in my house, it was not necessary to travel here nor is it necessary for me to stay here." He had a very satisfied smile on his face when he responded.

"Miss.."

"Sookie, you can call me Sookie. Sookie Brigant."

"Sookie, my decision to bring you here really had nothing to do with you and everything to do with my inability to part from you. I also sensed Mr. Compton's approach and did not wish for him to lay eyes on you. I am very interested in knowing how you knew William Compton was nearing and just exactly why you would need rescuing from him."

Shit! Caught that didn't he. "I have been staying at the old farmhouse for the last few weeks and Mr. Compton just showed up last week. He has been coming by every evening trying to get an invitation into my home or trying to get me to leave it. It feels like he is pushing himself on me and I have taken to ignoring his attempts. Last night he got really upset and stayed on my porch most of the night. I thought about calling the authorities but I did not want to draw any more attention to my location."

"Alright, and how did you know he was approaching tonight."

"I have my ways, okay!'

"Haa, haa, haaa" he laughed loud and heartily "And I have my ways as well but I thought we were doing so well with talking. I suppose I could use some of my abilities to keep you talking but that seems so unfair."

"I am afraid to tell you." It came out a whisper.

"You should be. However, you should be more afraid of what may happen if you continue to refuse to tell me." How could he still be holding me so gently yet be so harsh with his words? Did he really believe I was helpless against him? I will play along for now.

"I am a telepath."

"You can read thoughts?" he asked alarmed, but masking it well.

"Yes. Humans are crystal clear, but other supernaturals vary. Sometimes I can read supes clearly, sometimes I can only get their overall emotions or general thoughts, and sometimes I cannot get anything from them. It is rare to encounter someone that I cannot read."

"Can you read me?"

"No. It is one of the reasons I have allowed your strange behavior, your silence is wonderful. I only sensed curiosity from you at my home earlier."

"You can read Mr. Compton?"

"Not clearly. Vampires tend to be more difficult unless they are loud broadcasters but I can sense his emotions and they are ugly. He oozes lies and betrayal."

"I would like to make a trial arrangement with you. I wish for you to remain with me. In exchange for your occasional assistance and your submission to me, I will care for you and protect you."

"I just met you, I can care for myself, and what do you mean by my submission to you?"

"In my world what is not owned is taken. I want you to be mine. I want you to agree to be mine. You cannot just run around outside Faery without protection, any supernatural strong enough can take and enslave you. Your home is surrounded by several fae scents, strange vampires keep showing up at your house" he grins knowing that he is included in this group, "and supernaturals are the worst gossips. It is out all over that the prince's granddaughter is missing. You will soon be surrounded by supernaturals wishing to return you to him, take you for ransom, or keep you for your abilities. I will give you until tomorrow evening to decide but for now we shall retire to my lair. Everything you may need until I rise again is down here. There is not any food but there is water and I will see to your other needs when I rise."


	3. Chapter 3

I did not really have a choice. He was correct about enemies circling because I had felt more and more supernaturals showing up on my radar. I had taken to not even leaving the house after dark. I did not know this vampire but I knew enough to know he must be powerful and clever to be king among his kind. I had been taught that monarchs in the vampire world were chosen for their intelligence and survival skills. In some ways he was just what I needed.

We entered a large open living room area. It was decorated in warm masculine colors, with every comfort and technology available. I felt the carpet was soft and plush under my feet as I slid down his chest. He seemed reluctant to release me but did so. Without speaking, I began to explore his space. He stayed a few feet back but silently followed me and carefully watched me. I discovered that this lair had big everything. I suppose it was appropriate for him but it made me feel smaller than normal. There were three large bedrooms with large bathrooms attached, one massive master bedroom with an obscene sized bathroom attached; I believe I could swim laps in the bathtub! His library was most impressive though. There were thousands of books from thousands of years. I stood in his grand library and was humbled by the years logged in these books. It was how Grandfather's library felt to me. I was drawn from my musings by his deep voice.

"Come, dawn approaches. You will stay with me."

"I could just sleep on that big couch in the living room."

"I will not allow you to be apart from me. I find I like you near and it would only cause me distress if I could not be sure of your whereabouts and safety. I know no one will be able to penetrate the security of my resting place."

"Mr. Northman, I appreciate that but I do not just go around sleeping with strange men!" he must have not appreciated my tone because he had scooped me up, zipped to his room, and deposited me in the center of his huge bed. I began a backward scramble but was startled when I felt him behind me.

"Miss. Brigant, we do not have time for your protests this evening. I have secured us in this room so do not attempt to leave until I rise tonight, you will only upset yourself. You are welcome to use the bathroom facilities and you will find bottled water in the small fridge behind that bar. I am going to shower then come to bed. I will bring you appropriate night clothes and you may change and rest or you may join me in the shower and we will retire together." He turned and walked into his closet. He returned with something white and silky. He laid it at the foot of the bed. I balked at his audacity. "You will probably be more comfortable in this for sleeping." He said as he went into the bathroom and closed the door. I really did not know what to think of his rudeness or his presumptions! Arrogant ass! He is obviously royalty because only someone use to having their orders followed all the time and without question would behave so crass. I was however very tired, so I curled into a ball right where I was and slept.

When I returned from my shower she was asleep. She had refused to change apparently, but she had yielded to my desire to have her near; her only other choice in here would have been the floor though. Her breathing is deep and even. I decide to satisfy some of my own curiosities. I quickly divest her of the little dress she wore and gasped at the perfection before me. Her skin was smooth and creamy, unmarred by any scars or blemishes. Her legs were shapely and toned. Even her toes were pretty. Her hips curved between her supple thighs and her small waist. Her breasts were perfectly round and pert, begging for my attention. I lingered in her beauty a few moments more then slid the white silk night gown onto her succulent body. I tucked her under the covers at the head of the bed then joined her, pulling her to my side.

I have never desired a mate but this felt nice. She has a fire in her that I can see. She questions submission to me but hasn't she already really done so? I am marveled by the events of the evening. I had used shady sources, questionable information, and gossip to locate the missing fae princess and had managed to enclose her in my lair.


	4. Chapter 4

I slept deeply with no dreams or nightmares. It has been years since I have known this kind of peaceful sleep. I am jolted into wakefulness when the events of last night come to me. I sit up and look around and find that I am in a large bed with a large vampire! Eek! He has not harmed me and seemed genuinely interested in protecting me. I am not sure what he hopes to gain by it though. He said that he would aid me in exchange for my assistance and submission. I am guessing that he wants me to use my telepathy but I still do not understand the submission thing. I will have to ask more questions this evening. I have no idea what time it is but I am quite hungry. I head for the shower to clean up first. I am in the bathroom before I realize that I am no longer in my dress but the silky night gown from last night. I am more than a little freaked out to know that he had to have put it on me. I search around his room for my clothes but am unable to find them. I go into his closet. It is filled with lots of men's clothing from t shirts and jeans to tuxedos. I settle on a gray dress shirt. It will cover me better than the dress I wore last night and the material is pretty. It has a satiny sheen to it that I like. I waste no time in enjoy the five star shower and luxurious soaps and gels. I am pleased to see that there is even an unopened toothbrush on the counter.

After I am cleaned and brushed I head for the little refrigerator. My stomach rumbles. I wish I could create food like Claudine but I can only call things that I know exist and from where I know them to be. I can however transform this water into something more substantial. My alchemic abilities are one of the non-fairy magics I have. I decide a milk shake will tide me over. I concentrate on transforming the water to milk but put extra emphasis on the cold part. It is not as thick as the ones I can make by hand with fresh ingredients but it will do for now. I am just slurping the last bit from the glass I had poured it in when I feel his cold breath on my neck.

"My little fairy, you were not next to me when I rose and here I find you with a milkshake?" he says with a sniff. "How is it that you came to have that?"

Shit! "Well, I can turn liquids into other liquids and I can control the temperature during the change. I was hungry so I turned the water into a milkshake."

"Can you only change liquids into other liquids or can you change other materials as well?"

"Well, I can change any liquid into any liquid. I can also change its forms. For example I can change ice into water because it is capable of being liquid. I could not change your bookcase into anything since it is not capable of being a liquid. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yes it does and it only adds to your appeal. My shirt on your body adds to your appeal as well." I blush. "That color makes your eyes look stormy and the shine of the fabric compliments the shine in your hair."

I am still blushing when I rush to explain. "I could not find my clothes when I woke and I needed to shower. I hope you don't mind, though you shouldn't since you disposed of the clothes I was wearing."

"Hahaha" his laugh is so whole hearted "You are such a delight. I will have clothes brought here for you, though I would prefer your constant nakedness. The nightgown is Pam's, my child. It is the only thing I could find in her closet. She does not stay here much anymore."

I blush deeply and look down embarrassed that he has seen me and at such a disadvantage.

"Do not be embarrassed lover, every bit of you is beautiful. The sight of you naked and uninhibited was very arousing."

"About that, I do not really appreciate you taking advantage of me in my sleep."

"Lover, did you sleep comfortably?"

"Yes, and I am not your lover Mr. Northman."

"You will learn that I know what is best for you. I could tell you needed rest and knew that the gown would be more comfortable for sleeping. You slept soundly and safely in my care; you should be less recalcitrant. Also, I did nothing untoward with your delicious naked body and for that you should be thankful. It took a great deal of effort not to ravage your beautiful body. You are most certainly my lover, you just do not yet realize it. I will give you some time to come to terms with your new position but my patience is not endless. Also, you will either call me Eric, lover, or master, the choice is yours."

"What new position. I thought I had until tonight to give you my decision?"

"Do you really want me to release you so that Mr. Compton may swoop in and continue with whatever his twisted plans are?"

"I can take care of myself." Okay maybe not against a contingent of fae soldiers determined to make me their prisoner but certainly I can handle a couple of random supes.

"You keep saying that but you have admitted to being used and abused multiple times in order for some enemy or other to hurt your grandfather, you were hiding from Compton, and you managed to get yourself locked into an ancient vampire's lair for the night. Yet you continue to believe that you can take care of yourself. The first thing you must do to remain safe is stop lying to yourself."

I started sobbing. He is right, look where I am. After all that I have endured I am at the mercy of a vampire; not an enviable position for any fairy. I am sure my grandfather would help me but then he would be in more danger, at more risk; trouble I was trying to avoid. I had not even tried to escape. I had just exhaled ready to gather my magic when Mr. Northman grabbed me up and sat against the headboard of his bed with me in his lap.

"Shush, my pretty fairy. I will care for you and protect you." He spoke in a soothing tone while he rubbed and nuzzled me. "Stop your tears. Accept what I offer. It is a rare thing for me to care but I find I do. Even before I met you the rumors about you had me interested. I have never been one to pursue flimsy bits of gossip but I have been drawn to you." I realized I had felt comfortable with him the moment I met him.

"What would it mean?" Maybe I could use a vampire King on my side.

"I will claim you. You will be mine. No other may touch you without my permission. I will never share you. You will be with me always. You will not be my pet, you will be my mate. Vampires are a twisty and depraved group, for your own safety you will have to stay close to me and obey me."

"What about returning to Faery when the conflict is over?" a feral grow; erupts from his chest.

"I offer you more than I have any other ever and you contemplate leaving me?" his grip around me tightened and his face displayed his anger. I was afraid I had found the limit of his patience. Truthfully I should not care to return to Faery; my life there was one awful moment after another with a few points of happiness. I had not been able to enjoy my family, friends, or home in years because of the war. As crazy as it sounds being at the side of a powerful vampire may be the safest place for me; surely no fairy would pit themselves against vampires over me. It may even be nice by his side.

"I am sorry Eric. I am frightened and miss my family. You are right to be angered with my lack of appreciation. I accept your offer." His mood abruptly changed with my words and he pulled me closer to him and placed kisses all over my face.

"I am so glad lover. We have much to do to settle you into your new position but first we must exchange blood.'

"Blood!" I practically screamed and tried squirming from his grasp.

He held me tight to him and whispered into my ear. "Blood is sacred to vampires. I have not offered my vein since creating my only child. Do not offend me with your refusal. A blood exchange will allow us to be connected, to feel each other, and it will fill us with the others scent marking us as bonded. Our bond will not be complete until the third exchange. I told you we would remain close to each other and I was not exaggerating. Now I am going to bite into my wrist and you are going to drink and then I am going to bite into your neck. Do not worry precious. I am too old to lose control even over your delectable fairy vintage. I have already told you I would not bring you harm. Questioning my decisions is a habit you must break or I will break it for you. Now do not force me to show you what happens when you disobey." His words chilled my spine and I knew I never wanted to experience his punishment. I have endured much in my life but his words promised something I might not survive. He bit into his wrist while still holding me close with his other arm. He held his bleeding wrist in front of my mouth and I hesitated only a second then latched on as a growl was forming in his chest. It was not at all like I thought it would be. His blood tasted like dark chocolate, sweet red wine, and wood smoke. I was just beginning to enjoy the taste when his fangs penetrated my neck. I jumped from surprise but relaxed as the erotic sensation began sending tremors through my body. I started grinding myself into his lap; harder as my core began to throb more intensely. I released my grip on his wrist, panting my arousal. His arm tightened around me then I felt his cool fingers running up my thighs.

"Eric, I ha…." I meant to tell him I had never done such things before but all thought left me as Eric's cool fingers found my center and began working me in way that had me undone. I was rocking against his fingers panting and moaning saying his name over and over. I had reached my arms above and behind my head and his. I could feel his long hard length pressed against my back and I could feel a purr vibrating in his chest, it only served to bring me more pleasure.

"Say it Sookie. Say you are mine."

"Yes, yours Eric, yours!"

"Now ask permission. Ask me to come my beauty, ask me for the release you so desperately need."

"Please…. I need to come… oh please give it to me!"

He thrust his fingers into me again but used his other hand to find my swollen pearl and pinched. Ahhh! By all the light in the world! My whole being contracted in my abdomen and wave after wave of tingly pleasure rippled through my being. I felt Eric find his release not just because of the massive wet spot now on my back but through this bond, I felt him. I felt his pleasure, his lust, his desire, and his happiness. I let myself sag in his arms.

"That was incredible."

"That was only the beginning."


	5. Chapter 5

My pretty fairy has agreed to be mine. She of course cannot fathom what she has gotten into and I do not intend to fully fill her in. I insist we exchange blood and she once again is squawking! It is too late. She has agreed to be mine and I will not release her. She is either going to learn to behave or I will teach her to, breaking a princess is something I would very much enjoy. She cooperates and is soon sucking at my wrist. Fuck! The feeling of her at my vein is beyond arousing. My cock is straining against my pants; I unzip them before I bite into her slender neck. Mine! MINE! She will always only be mine! Her taste is magnificent. It is better even than the full fairy blood I have tasted. The only thing that could bring me from my blood lust is another more intoxicating aroma, her arousal. I could scent that her core was dripping wet. Oh my naughty fairy! I explore her secret places with my fingers and begin to tease her slick passage. She is an innocent. I will complete the bond soon. I must allow nothing to come between us. I will bond her to me and train her to please me. She will be the one; the one to go through the ages with me. I will turn her and keep her.

"My lover, I have some business I must attend to this evening. Pamela will be here shortly with clothing and other necessities for you. After my business is finished we can go back to your house to retrieve anything you wish to have from their. It is very important that you stay close to me and that you defer to me this evening. There will be other vampires there and I am not sure it is wise to give away your familial ties. They may discern you are a fairy but they would never guess you are Brigant. It will be to our advantage the longer it takes for the truth to surface. Do not speak to anyone unless I give you permission. If you have any questions or concerns you may squeeze my hand to get my attention and then whisper in my ear or if it is sensitive information, you may write it down to show me. Your deference makes me appear powerful. As a vampire king I must appear powerful. I also ask that you 'listen' while we are at Fangtasia. When all our tasks are complete we will be going to the royal residence in New Orleans. Do you have any questions my pretty fairy?" I ask turning her face up to look at me. She is still flushed from our escapades and it is a tasty sight.

"No questions. I am just nervous; nervous about being out and nervous about being around so many human minds."

I had not considered her telepathy as a hindrance. "We will deal with it as we go. We do not have to be on the floor we will be in my office in the back. Does that help you at all?" How far can she 'hear' humans?

"That will help a little. I can hold my shields in place easier when there is distance."

"Tell me my Sookie, what happens if they are touching you?" She looked very frightened for a moment. "What happens if your 'sheilds' fail?" now she just looked terrified.

She stood frozen not answering, as if contemplating the 'what ifs' I had proposed. I picked her up and held her to me. "There is no reason to be frightened my pretty fairy. I will keep you safe from everything. I only asked to better understand your powers and requirements. I do not wish for you to be miserable, therefore I must know what makes you miserable." She shook her head in understanding but I could feel the fear that lingered in her emotions. "Now, tell me how this works."

"If I do not have any shields up I would be bombarded with the thoughts of every open mind in a two mile area. It is too many thoughts at once. It was very hard for me when I was young but I learned to build shields that give my mind layers of protections so that I can block two miles out, then 1.5 miles out, then 1 miles out, and so on until I am blocking everyone. Most of the time I have my shields down approximately 100 feet around me but I spend a lot of time alone. If there are too many open minds in that area it would be overwhelming."

"How can you manage Fangtasia? And what happens when touching?"

"Well, I will have to go in all shields raised, then slowly lower them one at a time until I can read only the people in the vicinity of the bar, then I will have to concentrate to sort through the thoughts one at a time or let them fade into the background like having several radios on and zeroing in on one tune at a time. I know how to do it; it has just been a long time since I have."

"And the touching Sookie, what happens when you are touched?" it has not escaped my attention that she has avoided the question more than once.

"If I am touching someone that has an open mind, then it is like they are screaming their every thought and memory into my mind. I am forced to endure them. If I touch someone with a hazy mind then their thoughts are turned to shouts, and if I touch someone that is blocked to me then occasionally I can read them." Well those are certainly some things you would want to keep to yourself. She could be harmed with the first, others may be threatened by the second, and the third could cause her to be hunted.

"You will tell no one of these details. I command you for your safety and mine." We will have to make sure that others do not become aware of her skills. At least not right away.

"Yes, lover." Fuck, I can not believe she has caught on so well or how hard my cock is at just those two tiny words.

"Pam is here now my pretty fairy. You will stay here and wait for me to return with the things you require." I stroked her beautiful hair and peppered her angelic face with kisses. She preened at the attention and it made me happier than I could imagine. I left her locked in my rooms to go meet with Pam.

I appeared in the living room to see Pam standing among enough clothing and food for an army. "Pamela, was all of this necessary?"

She turns a raised brow at me and snarls "How the hell am I to know what is necessary when you were so forthcoming with information. You said to bring supplies for a human to your lair in Shreveport. You did not tell me whether they were guest or prisoner, whether they were male or female, and whether we liked them or not! I brought some of everything. You can throw away what ever is not needed. Next time be more specific!" I can tell she is frustrated and I am amused at the idea that my progeny's love of shopping was dampened by my lack of specifications.

"Well my child, I have found my mate."

"_Shut up_! What could you have possibly found in any human that would keep you pleased for eternity?"

"I have acquired the missing fairy princess and I have already begun the bond with her, so please tell me in all this that you have an ensemble fit for my pretty fairy to accompany me out in." her jaw is hanging open. It is a reaction I see far too little of. Having been with me for three hundred years it gets harder and harder for me to surprise her. She quickly rummages through her purchases and produces a strapless sequined mini dress in red. Perfect. I look forward to having her draped across me in it.

"Show me!' she is more excited than I have seen in decades.

"You may meet her but be warned; she is a timid little thing and I will not tolerate you upsetting her. She has been hidden from even the fae because of some powers she has. I have not learned everything about her but I am sure that I will know everything in time. I told you she was human so you would bring food and other living people things."

"I will be on my best behavior and let me say bravo master. I have never doubted your shrewdness or cunning before but I believe this effort is your masterpiece. Do not worry, I have brought all that she will require for tonight anyway. I presume you are still planning to return to New Orleans tonight?"

"Very good, and yes. Now let us not keep her waiting any longer."

I lead Pamela to my suite and we are both grinning when we hear my pretty fairy's voice. She is singing in the shower in her native tongue. The fairies have always had such beautiful language, it is very soothing. We enter my suite and I walk towards the bathroom. I enter and place the clothes Pam has picked out for Sookie on the counter. I am surprised when she addresses me without looking out of the shower. I know I did not make a sound and she did not see me. "What have you brought Eric?" her voice is still lilting as if she were singing. "My child Pamela has picked out a very sparkly dress for you and has brought some other things you might need. Pamela is waiting in our bedroom to meet you so I brought them in here for you to get ready. How did you know I was here?" "Your mind is a void in my mental landscape. I may not be able too read your mind but I can read your blank spot." She replies as she turns off the water and emerges. I am on her instantly. I wrap her in a fluffy towel and begin drying her off. After she is dry I help her into her underclothes and dress. She has been blushing through out this exchange, and her emotions have revealed shyness, lust, embarrassment. I can only guess that she has never experienced this level of intimacy before. Oh my sweet fairy, we will do everything together. I feather her shoulders with kisses and leave allowing her to finish preparing for the evening. Pamela is pacing around the room, patience nearly at an end.

"Where is she master?"

"She is coming Pam and excellent choice on the dress, it fits her perfectly."

Only a few minutes later Sookie emerged from the bathroom and she looked ravishing! The little mini dress barely covered her petite frame. Her dainty but shapely legs were revealed and showcased with the short length of the dress and the daring height of the black spiked heels. Her creamy, flawless shoulders were bare. Her perfect breasts were mounted on display. I will have to buy this dress in every color and fabric available. I helped her into the dress but seeing her dolled up made it even more appealing. She had applied her make-up simply and her hair, now dry though I never heard the blow dryer, hung in loose waves down her back. She stood nervously watching, Pam and I staring at her, and waited.

"Lover, come here. You look incredible." She swayed over to me. It did not appear her feet had touched the ground. I did not mention it but I would later. I greeted her by wrapping my arms around her and pulling her to my side. She clung to me and stepped a bit behind me. Ah! She was nervous of Pam but it was a good sign that she was already relying on me to keep her safe. "Sookie, do not worry. Pam is my child and would never harm you." She looked around me to Pam and bowed her head for a moment. "It is nice to meet you Pam. Thank you for bringing me such a pretty dress to wear and some make up. I feel much more myself after getting freshened up."

"You are certainly welcome princess. I understand that your and my master's union is to be a permanent one. I will do what I can to make it _pleasant_ for you." Pam was grinning showing fang and Sookie was blushing an appetizing shade of pink.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric seemed to like it when I was 'small'. My whole life I had tried to be bigger and braver. I trained in my magics, hand-to hand combat, and sword fighting. I longed to be recognized as a person and a princess by the fae instead of a tool. I wanted to be more powerful and had always thought that I needed to be 'bigger', or at least appear so, to accomplish this. In just a very short time in Eric's presence I learned different. I had more power over Eric when I was 'small'. It quickly became apparent to me that it pleased Eric when I listened to him, trusted in him, and called him lover. Eric swore he would keep me safe and I fully intend to let him, although he really had no idea what he was getting into.

Pam brought me a very racy dress that fit perfectly and some make-up, which I was very grateful for. After our introductions, Pam left for Fangtasia. Eric and I were in the living room when he spoke. "My pretty fairy, I do not think I can look at you all night and resist." I gulped loudly. He sat on the couch in the living room, pulling me with him. "I _am_ hungry but I would very much like for us to exchange blood again. I feel you are too appealing. I want to be sure that we do not have any problems this evening and it will be easier if you are thoroughly covered in my scent." I only shook my head in agreement. I was afraid of the unknown side-effects as much as I was afraid to admit that his blood made my mouth water. He arranged us much like he had previously, with me sitting on his lap with my back to him. He snaked one arm around my waist and bit into his other wrist. He brought it to my mouth and I licked and nibbled a few times before latching on. He moaned and praised me for not hesitating. "That is it my pretty fairy. Drink from me and know me better." Then he bit into my neck. I could not hold on. His bite was like an electric jolt, my hips jerked, my womb quivered, and then my pleasure was all over Eric's lap. Eric's pleasure was on the back of my dress.

"My pretty fairy, you make me so happy." He was not lying; I could feel his contentment humming through our growing bond. "Now we will have to get naked and change lover" he said with a devilish grin on his face.

I stood and turned to face him. "Allow me lover." I watched his just satisfied manhood twitch at my words. I snapped my fingers, really only for affect because the spell was more mental, and suddenly our clothing was free of any visual signs of our excitement.

"Oh my fairy, you have been holding out on me. I do not have time to properly persuade you here so you will have to tell me on the way to Fangtasia about this particular gift." He ushers us out of the light tight area and through the regular part of the house to the garage. We are in his Escalade and down his drive way in no time.

I have remained silent. I do not wish to reveal all of my powers. It will really only cause trouble. I suppose a minor purification spell is nothing to worry about sharing. It is the fact that I am a fairy that can wield fairy magic, cast the spells of a natural witch, manipulate liquids, and command the elements that I will keep to myself as long as possible. I also know that through the bond that Eric can sense whether I speak the truth, and I will always give him the truth, maybe just not all of it.

"I was serious earlier. Tell me why you glided across the floor earlier from the bathroom to me; tell me how you made the evidence of our rendezvous disappear; I also want to know how it is that you have remained untouched at the age of…." He looks at me waiting for me to fill in the blanks.

"I am 35. I went through my quickening just 5 year ago. Friendly fairies fear me because of my otherness and foe fairies fear contact with me will reveal their secrets. Physical contact is not something I am use to. I find that your touch is very soothing to me and….what was the other question?"

"What else do you like about my touch?"

"I like sitting in your lap. I feel cocooned by you and it feels safe." I look at my lap and blush.

He raises my chin with his hand and looks across at me. "My pretty fairy, I enjoy touching you. I plan to do it very often and you may sit in my lap as often as you like. Now the floor gliding and the magic with our clothes earlier." He was persistent.

"I usually do not wear shoes at all but you gave me the high heels with the dress and they looked really nice so I wore them, but walking was not comfortable so I used my ability to fly to levitate slightly off the floor. As for the cleaning job, every fairy has some degree of glamour that helps improve or maintain their appearance. My skills in this are average. Some fairies can change their physical appearance with this." He was stroking my thigh as he drove. The motion seemed unconscious like it was helping him think. I decided to test my newfound power. "Have I upset you lover?" I spoke in a whisper and looked down and away from him. He turned my face to him again and yep there was that bulge in his pants and his total attention on me.

"My pretty fairy, you have not angered me, you did very well answering my questions" he was brushing his fingers on my face and through my hair over my shoulders "I know that there is more but you will yield to me completely, I will wait."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sookie's POV**

I could feel his blood coursing through me. I could feel our new connections forming like thousands of strong cords anchoring us to the other. He was very calm while I explained my powers. His outward expression revealed none of the amazement the bond expressed. I am overjoyed that he likes touching me as much as I like it.

We arrived at Fangtasia just as he finished speaking. Before I could blink he was at my door and escorting me to the rear of the club. We entered the employee door, walked down a short hallway and entered his office. It was decorated in rich colors and mahogany wood. His desk was large enough to accommodate his towering frame and was as sturdy as the hand-carved bookcase, cabinet, and chairs. An old leather couch filled up one wall and was nearly the color of the wood. The carpet was a rich coffee color and the walls were painted a honey color with a bit of a metallic effect. It was very beautiful but remained masculine. There were two doors in his office, beyond his desk and on opposite sides of the wall.

Eric seated himself at his desk. "Lover, I have a few proceedings to preside over. These discussions may be uncomfortable for you but I feel it is your best interest to remain in attendance. It will help you learn our ways better, I will feel more at ease if you are in my presence, it will show the others how important you are to me, and it will let all know that you are mine."

Just as well because I was not keen in participating in vampire politics. I climb into his lap and am overwhelmed with the amount of comfort, relief, and happiness this act brings us both. I only hope I can behave myself. I lay against Eric's chest while he reads some paperwork at vampire speed. Eric softly says "Enter" to a quiet knock from the door. Pam steps in the office and greets me with a broad grin. "I am so glad that you could both make it. I was beginning to worry. In any case I have your meetings scheduled consecutively so that you may head back to New Orleans when you are through here. Your first appointment is here and eager to avail you of your mercies".

"Bring them Pamela. Make sure the basement is prepared first. I have a feeling that you may have a few guests before the evening is through." He spoke with a hint of teasing in his voice and his grin only added to his sexiness.

I remained quietly on his lap absorbing everything around me. I had been taught some about vampire culture but it was a rather twisted and biased view. Not to mention that reading and hearing about something is not nearly the same as experiencing it. Eric kept touching me and I must admit that I really liked it. His fingers ghosted up and down my arm, through my hair, and around my waist. I warmed under his affections and was barely aware when Pamela opened the office door to escort Eric's first appointment in.

A short fat man entered the office and he was looking quite nervous. Ahh, he's the accountant for Fangtasia and a few of Eric's other businesses.

"Mr. Langley what can I help you with this evening. The last we spoke you indicated some rather pressing matters and an unwillingness to speak over the phone."

"Mr. Northman, thank you for meeting with me so quickly. I am not sure how to say this… I mean….. well you see….."

"It wasn't him lover, it was the one that is at your bar now." I say confidently from my comfortable position.

"What did you say?" Eric pushes me forward on his lap a bit and turns me so that he can see my face.

"He is too nervous to speak to you lover." I turn to look at the accountant "Isn't that right Mr. Langley? You are afraid to tell Mr. Northman what is wrong because he may take it out on you. It wasn't you though. Don't worry, my lover is no fool. You may go." Mr. Langley did not even wait to make eye contact with Eric again he stumbled and fumbled his way out of Eric's office as quickly as he could. Eric watched the exchange silently until his office door was once again closed.

"Lover, you have some explaining to do."

"Not really lover, since I already told you about my telepathy. It was very easy to read from your accountant's mind that $60000 is missing from your bar funds and he was afraid to tell you because he thought you may blame him. I knew that it was not him since I caught from the blond waitress's thoughts that she couldn't wait to join Longshadow after work but she hoped he would share some of the cash he leaves with at night with her again. He glammoured her not to speak about it but did not glamour her to not think of or remember it."

"You got all of this sitting here on my lap?"

"Yes lover. Are you upset with me?" I ask with worry in my voice and a little quiver in my lip.

"No angel, you did very well. I am pleased that you used your gift to help protect my interests." His mouth had gotten closer to my neck "I will have to find some way to reward your efforts" he lowly growled the last line sending his hot breath over my sensitive juncture and delicious shivers down my spine.

A knock brought him back to his upright position and I relaxed deeper into his hold. Pam opened the door "Alcide Hearveaux to see you majesty." She stepped away and a giant of a man entered. He was around six feet tall, black wavy hair that was nicely groomed and brushed away from his face, olive complexion, and gorgeous. His mind gave him away, were.

"Your majesty, thank you for meeting with me. I understand that my father owes you a great debt. He is no longer able to fulfill his obligations and I would appreciate it if you and I could work something out in order to satisfy this debt."

"Why, exactly, is Jackson Herveaux no longer able to meet his obligations?" Eric asked very directly.

Alcide looked at me when he answered "He is dying. He has cancer. I settled in closer to Eric's side.

"Are you planning to assume all of your father's debts?"

"Yes your majesty. It is my understanding that nearly all of them fall to you or a member of your kingdom. It may be more efficient and effective if I only have to answer to you."

"You are correct and lucky Herveaux. I agree to allow you to repay all your father's debts in Louisiana to me. I will notify the other debt holders in my state and clear your debts with them. I will hold all of them. I assume you will be taking over leadership of the Long Tooth pack?"

"Yes your majesty. I am alpha now."

"Good. Your first task is to arrange your best guards to work for me. I will need four of them. They will work in shifts of two at a time around the clock. I want them at the royal compound by dusk tomorrow. They will be given very important guard duties and will be compensated fairly. Their failure will result in your death so choose wisely. Also, you and your pack will assist me in the future when I call on you, failure to respond or comply may result in your death as well."

"Yes your majesty." Alcide was looking at me again and I could feel Eric's ire rising.

"You may tell Pamela to send in my next appointment."

Alcide knew when he was being dismissed. He broke his eye contact with me and left the office. Eric was mumbling under his breath to himself and did not seem to be able to decide whether he wanted to purr and rub on me some more or if he wanted to growl and get rough. I turned and kissed him. I pulled my legs up so that I could face him straddling his lap.

"Do not be upset lover. That wolf was only curious. He did not recognize me for who or what I am but he thought I smelled good. He has never seen you with someone like me or being so affectionate with anyone either. He was confused."

"Lover, did you get all of these things from his mind?'

"Yes, that is okay right? I really can't help it."

"It is just fine. I am very glad that you are here with me. I can't wait to show you how glad I am you are with me." He kisses me very slow and sensuously.

Pam clears her throat outside the door and opens it. "Your majesty your last appointment is here, Mr. Compton."

I can feel my pulse speeding up with thoughts of that creepy stalker. His appearance in the doorway does nothing to calm me. Eric pulls me tighter to him and lets me hide my face in the crook of his neck. He brushes his fingers through my hair and traces patterns on my back. I try to relax and focus on the safety and comfort he is sending through the bond and his soothing touch.

"Pam, place an ad for a bartender. You need to hire one immediately." Read stake Longshadow, and then replace him.

"Absolutely, your majesty." Pam left the office grinning.

"Your majesty" says grease ball with a slight bow as he enters Eric's office.

"Compton, I did not realize I had a meeting with you. Quite frankly, what are you doing in my kingdom?"

"Your majesty, I only just arrived in the last few days. My last remaining relative has passed and his property was forfeit to me. I would like to move back to the area and mainstream. I lived my human life here and I would like to reconnect with my roots. I was hoping meeting with you would count as my official check in."

"Why Compton did you feel it necessary to meet with me? And you have only been in my state for a few days?"

"Yes, I just arrived just two nights ago and King De Castro asked me to speak with you regarding a human in your territory."

I knew Eric could hear the oily lies roll off of his tongue as clearly as I had. He nudged me a bit so that I would look up at him. "My darling, do you hear his lies as clearly as I" he asked me while holding my face in his hands.

"Yes lover. His lies are thick and slimy."

Compton watched our exchange with rapt attention before foolishly interrupting. "I do not know who this blood-sac is that you would think to listen to her over me."

Eric and I both turned our heated glares at him. "I will always listen to her over you because she is everything and you are nothing. Now what human in my territory is De Castro interested in and why? Also, what are you doing running errands for De Castro? I recall your fealty belonging to Edgington."

"Just some young man in Bon Temps, he is supposed to be very attractive. De Castro has need of someone particularly beautiful in his retinue. Russell has never stopped me from earning a little on the side."

"Do you feel the lies lover? They are making me nauseated." Eric strokes my hair and pats me back into the crook of his neck.

"It is really pathetic William when a young girl is capable of seeing through your bull shit. Since you do not seem to be forthcoming or honest and you have behaved inappropriately towards my bonded, I know that you have been harassing her for the last week! You will be held until I am satisfied of your loyalties, allegiances, and motives for being in my area. Pamela!"

Pam stepped in the door once more. "Pamela, you are to escort Mr. Compton to our guest quarters. He may stay a while, be sure to make sure he is secure and comfortable."

Pam snickered then rushed to do Eric's bidding. I get the feeling that Eric was not being literal when he spoke of Bill's accommodations. I also get the feeling that Pam especially enjoys following Eric's orders regarding punishment and violence.


	8. Chapter 8

No, this all did just not add up. Compton was hiding something and I felt sure it was more than knowing Sookie's identity. Compton was a huge irritation but this evening has

given me some insight to the magnitude of my pretty fairy's powers. She is immensely

gifted. I am pleased to have her but even more amazed that she has not attempted to free herself of me. I did not enjoy the way Herveaux and Compton eyed her. I anticipate having to kill at least one male to show the others what awaits them if they get near her. I decide to call Catatliades to secure my claim further.

"My pretty fairy, I have to make one phone call and then we will retrieve your belongings." She nods but does not move from her place tucked into my side on my lap.

I call the demon lawyer and the line is answered on the third ring. "Cataliades and Associates how may I help you?"

"King Northman for . I consider the matter rather urgent."

"Just a moment majesty."

I waited for only a few seconds before I heard the lawyer's deep voice. "King Northman, how can I be of assistance?"

"How soon can you be in New Orleans tomorrow night?"

"Before dark. What is the matter concerning?"

"I have bonded to a fairy. There are many issues surrounding this to be dealt with and your assistance will be invaluable."

"I will be there."

"Good, I will see you at dusk tomorrow."

Sookie sat in my lap very still, looking at me. "Dear one, it is important that I cover my ass legally. I will file a pledging contract with the Council and send dowry tribute to Niall. I will have you added to my will, assets, and accounts. It will only take a few days to get cards with your name, and then you will have access to our funds."

"Will? Assets and accounts? Our funds? I have my own wealth. It is not necessary for you to go to such measures?"

She seemed indignant and that was irritating. "In the supernatural world a vampire has responsibilities to his bonded. To fail or veer from these expectations will only court trouble. To have you providing for yourself would make me look weak and cheap, less than the gentleman I am. While I do not doubt that you are perfectly capable of providing for yourself, I will not change my decision regarding OUR wealth. Now let us discuss what your punishment should be for speaking to Mr. Langley earlier. I specifically told you to ask permission to speak or only when spoken to."

"But lover, he was speaking to me in my mind. He was terrified of you and he was begging me to help him, to save him."

"Oh, my sweet fairy, you have me. I will have to be more specific in the future." I purred with a wicked grin. "I should punish you but I will allow this slip to be your reward for doing so well reading everyone. Let us go now to your house and get your belongings. Then we must be on our way to New Orleans. I have already called ahead and my suite has been updated to accommodate all your needs."

She slid from my lap and we were on our way in short order. She allowed me into her home. Again, I was very pleased. This would have been her chance to separate from me but she chose not to. She kept grinning at me letting me know she felt my smugness and victory. It only took her about 20 minutes to gather what she wished to take with her. I decided to have a look through Compton's home before we left the area. Sookie joined me and I was astounded by what we found.

Compton had a file filled with notes about hundreds of vampires. He had a separate file going for all sorts of supernatural species, including fairies and the star in that folder was none other than my pretty fairy. I have no idea what he would be doing with this but no good could come of it. I gathered up all the files and was loading them into the Escalade when Sookie came out of the house with Compton's computer.

"I bet he was transferring his notes to a database. Have you ever heard of a supernatural phonebook? It seems like there is enough information here for someone to be able to locate anyone in the database."

I froze. What she said made perfect sense. The pieces fit together. Russell would not be suspicious of Compton traveling around if he thought Compton was working on something this sinister and profitable. Moving around would have given Compton the opportunity to be around De Castro. His notes proved he knew Sookie's identity. Why would Compton want to deliver Sookie to Nevada though; unless his true loyalties lay there. Oh Compton, what kind of web have you woven?

The drive to New Orleans was uneventful but the palace was alive with activity when we arrived. There are always many supes in the palace at once for various functions and duties. They all seemed to be in the foyer when we arrived anxious to catch a glimpse at the newly bonded mate of their king. My pretty fairy seemed a bit shy and quite frightened. She remained close to me with her side tucked to mine and her body angled against me. I should have just carried her but it was not very dignified for Queen's to be carried around.

"Well since everyone seems to be here I will go ahead and introduce you to your new mistress. This is my pretty fairy Sookie. We have bonded and I intend to have our pledging ceremony soon. She will be queen of Louisiana. I expect you to pledge fealty to her or remove yourself from our state. I realize she is a fairy but she is as cunning and powerful as any vampire and I shall be honored to share my monarchy with her."

All members of my staff were instantly taken with her and bowed in submission to her will. The rest followed. Sookie blushed fiercely and spoke quietly "You may all rise. Thank you for such a kind welcome. I look forward to getting to know the new members of my family and I can't wait to make wonderful memories with you."

Odin's eye! Her sweet little innocent self had just wooed my entire staff and palace retinue. She had charmed them with her manners and tenderness. Did she know that most supes never experienced a traditional family setting and it is therefore something we all longed for deep down? She shared with them her desire to experience this also as well as her intention to approach her relationships like family.

I escorted her to my suit and sent for dinner for her. I cannot begin to understand how I got so lucky. "I am curious why you have not tried to flee or resist me."

"Well, there are several reasons. I sense that your intentions are not harmful to me, you are the first person to have listened to me when you came to my house and it was just what I needed right then, you are silent to me and it is very comforting as is your touch, you were brutally honest in your assessment of my ability to keep myself safe, I believe that in my current predicament I really can have no better protector than a Viking vampire king, and I have found several reasons since meeting you to want to remain with you."

"Let me show you several more." I had myself wrapped around her in only a moment. She gasped in surprise and in pleasure. "I am going to remove your dress. Then I am going to slowly explore every inch of your body with my touch and tongue. I want you to scream my name. I want everyone in this whole city to hear you. I want them to know that it is only I that can bring you such pleasure." Then I descended on her.


	9. Chapter 9

By all that is good and holy! He wrapped himself around me and had me out of my clothes before my second moan escaped! I am enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine, one hand stroking my back, one hand bringing my arm up….'click'….what the hell. My arm!... 'click'…shit my other arm! He cuffed me to the wall of one of the rooms in his suite. The room was done in all black. Black marble walls and floors with gold veining, an enormous fireplace, some black fur rugs, and a glossy black armoire. My mind is on overload. He had not once stopped kissing and touching me while he had stripped me and bound me to the wall. The rational part of my mind wanted to fight this capture but the need for him in this moment is too great. I need him to bring me pleasure. My body is on fire! Each touch or stroke from his deft hands sends electric shocks to my core.

"My pretty fairy, I have this room for a very special reason. I usually use it to bring great and extended periods of pain to some unfortunate being." I shuddered under his intense gaze and the glint in his eye when he mentions pain. "For you, I am willing to make an exception. I am going to keep you cuffed while I explore every inch of you." He whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "I have come to the conclusion" his hot breath tingles my neck "that you may be" kiss "capable of"' lick "freeing yourself"' nip "from me" hand sliding up my side "but you haven't" fingertips teasing my nipple "you have chosen" teeth grazing my collarbone "to stay" licking from the back of my ear down my chest "I intend to keep you, forever." His teeth plunged into my chest above my beating heart. I gasp and come. My eyes open wide seeing only light. My body seizes, arching from the wall. I come back to myself minutes, hours, days…. Who knows how long later, suckling at Eric's neck. The wound heals and I realize that I am still cuffed to the wall and he has me lifted with my legs around his waist.

"I am so glad that you are back my pretty fairy." He peppers my face with kisses. "I am not finished with you yet." He grabs my hips and thrusts into me. Pain! He thrust through my barrier without regard and pounds into me furiously. I feel like he is splitting me in two. "Relax my pretty fairy. You are mine, I take what is mine. You will be only ever be mine. Can you feel the bond, my pretty fairy? We have completed it this night with our third exchange." He nips at my breasts as he continues his claiming of me. I can feel our bond. My pain and anxiety flood through to him but I can tell they are drowned in his lust, arousal, triumph, possessiveness, love; he is a hurricane of emotion right now. I try to relax and let his emotions overcome me. I feel the pain subside and a dull throbbing starts. My core tightens and begins pulsing. I scream out my pleasure, I can contain myself no longer "Yes… Fuck…..so close, so good…lover…..yours…. now please….more" He grabs my hips with both hands and is ramming me up and down his pulsing cock. "YESSSSSSS" I am seeing the lights again my body is drowned in currents and electrical jolts of pleasure crawling all over. He bites sending me into blissful oblivion.

I wake no longer cuffed to a wall but in a very luxurious enormous bed; that smug bastard laying motionless next to me. I should be angry at his domineering behavior and brutish force. I glare at the gorgeous man beside me and try to work myself into an outrage over his actions. Then I realize I did not act at all. I succumbed to his attentions 'outrageous' as they may have been and I liked it. This discovery made me blush all over.

I am unsure what time it is as there is no clock in sight but it matters not. It is always time for a shower after waking. I slide from the huge bed and begin to explore the suite. Eric said last night that they were ready to accommodate me, though I am not sure what that means. This bedroom must be the master bedroom and has four doors in it. Aside from the bed there are two nightstands, a large ancient looking trunk at the foot of the bed, antique maps adorn the burgundy walls, and an impressive old sword hangs above the head of the bed. The first door, on the left of the room, leads to a magnificent bathroom. The bathroom has an enormous tub, a double shower, a hot tub, double sink and two linen closets. It is beautiful and elegant in earth tones and stone. I can't wait to enjoy it. The two doors on the right side of the suite lead to two closets. If they can be called that; they are nearly as big as the master bedroom. One is filled with Eric's things. The other, much to my utter astonishment, is filled with women's clothing. I enter the absurdly big closet and begin inspecting the clothing and such. They are all my size. Let me skip the why for now, how? We only just met. All the clothes are brand new and the perfect size. The shoes that line the bottom shelves are beautiful and are in so many shades I will not be able to buy an outfit that I don't already have shoes for. Purses, scarves, and even jewelry. There is even a large vanity on one wall of the closet-room that is filled with any type of hair care or make-up you may need. I finally select a beautiful baby doll dress. The dress has spaghetti straps that are a single row of black sequins, the bust is black satin covered in black sequins, and the skirt is multiple layers of tulle in turquoise, hot pink, and purple over black satin. Glitter and rhinestones glint between the layers of tulle and catch the light. It is beautiful!

I rush to the bathroom ecstatic over my stellar find. I linger in the hot tub and then the steamy shower much too long and come out pampered but pruny, when I finally leave the bathroom. Eric hasn't moved from his position on the bed so I go back into the closet-room and avail myself of the vanity and its treasures. I am just slipping on the most beautiful black diamond necklace when I feel cold hands brush my shoulder. "My pretty fairy, you were not with me yet again. How hard do I have to fuck you to wake beside your delicious body?" My skin pimples at his erotic whisper and my new panties are already wet. He clasps the necklace and wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you, lover, for all the clothes and things. I really only got up to shower and eat but I found this room on my hunt for clothes. I got distracted and have been in here exploring and getting ready for tonight."

"It is my pleasure. I am very happy to see you looking so enchanting in trappings that I provided."

"Speaking of that, how did you acquire a mall full of clothes in just the right size in less than 24 hours?"

"You have your ways and I have mine. You are not the only one with certain magics!" I can feel his satisfaction at having stumped me through the bond. "Now we must get you fed so that we can meet with our lawyer." He takes my hand and leads me from the bedroom out the final door down a long hallway that has three doors on either side, up a long staircase, through a door with a retinal scanner, up an elevator, through a door with a hand print scanner, into a bedroom that is lovely, and finally out a door with a security code.

"Well you certainly take security seriously. Does everyone believe that to be our bedroom?" I whisper up to him.

He leans down close and whispers "Yes. Never bring up such important things again outside of our secure locations."

"We are not secure inside this residence?"

"Hardly. If you were a spy where would you try to pilfer information from?"

"Oh."

"Indeed." He stood back up and continued through the maze of hallways.

_Can you hear me now?_

Eric came to a complete stop and turned to look at me.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake alone again. I can hear her heartbeat near. I smell her all over the bedroom so she must have been up for awhile. I shower quickly though I am surrounded by her scent and would prefer to stay longer. I dress as swiftly as I showered and follow Sookie's scent into her closet. I hope that she likes at least some of the things that Pam bought. Pam tends to get carried away but she was over the moon when I asked her to shop for my pretty fairy princess. I gave her my card with no limit and only instructions to fill this room with all the necessities and to do so immediately. Pam has clear understandings with several merchants in Louisiana and she no doubt called them in the middle of the night to gather and deliver her order. Pam arranged it all herself.

She is amazing. Light shines from her and makes me feel warmth and love. I finish clasping her necklace while making suggestive comments hoping to see her blush, which I am rewarded with. I whisk her towards the formal kitchen so that she may eat before our meeting with Mr. Cataliades. She is silent while we go through the maze and security to get from our resting place. Once we have left the staged bedroom she speaks revealing that she noticed our fake room. I answer her but remind her that our enemies are always present. Then she completely knocks me for a loop; which is a very difficult task as there is little I have not seen and experienced in 1000 years.

Her voice enters my mind. I stop mid stride barely able to believe what has just happened. I look at her for only a moment before resuming our walk to the kitchen.

_If you thought something at me real hard I bet I would hear it. Do you want to try?_

_How? When? Who?_

_You don't have to be so abrupt; I'm not a kindergartner!_

_Answer me woman!_ I follow that with a roar.

_Sheez! I already told you I was a telepath and I have been my whole life! Most people can't keep their thoughts from me but your age and power must shield you. I can still hear you but only if you try to make me hear._

"My sweet dear, we are going to have a talk later; a very long and thorough talk."

She continues to look forward as if nothing has happened. Her blank face is very good I would never have guessed she was having a conversation in her mind. We reach the kitchen and I am pleased to find the formal dining table set for my lover. Since she is really the only one eating, I allow her to sit at the head of the table and I sit next to her. I am not hungry since I have feasted on her delectable vintage several times in the last two nights. I contemplate sending for a donor just to see her reaction but I am stopped by a feeling that says it would be a disaster. Sookie makes the most erotic noises while she is eating, it is very distracting. I spend several minutes just watching her pert little lips.

We arrive in my royal office half an hour after dark and pleased that Mr. Cataliades is already there waiting for us. He rises and bows when we enter the room "Your majesty, good evening." He turns to greet Sookie "My lady, my name is Mr. Cataliades. It is an honor to meet the woman that has captured the Northman's heart." Sookie giggles, it's adorable.

"Mr. Cataliades, this is Sookie Brigant my bonded and soon to be pledged and queen." The demon's eyes nearly fall out of his head. "I can tell by your reaction that you have a clear grasp of the situation and that you will be able to provide invaluable guidance as to the appropriate steps and channels to take."

"That is quite the understatement. Princess Brigant it is lovely to meet you and it will be my pleasure to provide the services you require. Let me get some basic information and then we can discuss your options."

We answer questions about our meeting and bonding. We also discuss our future plans. Sookie remains relatively quiet throughout this process. So quiet in fact Cataliades mentions that the royal house of Brigant may demand that we prove she hasn't been glammoured. Sookie snaps out of her silence.

"Mr. Cataliades, I apologize if my silence unnerved you. I was only trying to pay excellent attention to the details here as well as throughout the palace. I am telepathic. My family knows this and knows that I would not be subject to mental persuasion. It can be proven if necessary but as I said it will not be requested."

After an hour of questions and answers the demon makes several suggestions. "We can go ahead and fill out the paperwork to have the princess added to your accounts and assets. I will file formal bonding papers with the Council along with affidavits stating that she has not been glammoured and that she is entering into this union willingly. I will also file formal pledging promissory papers with the Council and with the prince. I will be very discreet with the fae so that the prince's enemies are at least not immediately aware. I will make an offer on your behalf for the bride price. Once a price is accepted then I will transfer the funds to the prince and you two may pledge. Although, I suspect it will be steep. Niall has managed to keep you hidden from the world princess. Though he knew you fled I doubt he thought this would be the result. I am unsure how he will take this."

Sookie turned her blank face to the demon. Her words were calm and straight but sharp enough to cut steel. They held not a threat but a promise. "Tell Niall that I am finally happy and that he will have to pit a room full of fae against me if he wishes to attempt pulling me from my happiest place." Her eyes were now rimmed with unshed tears and the bond was churning with violence, anger, and power. I am not sure what I have gotten myself into. Her emotions were stronger than anything I have ever felt from a being; then again I have never been bonded to a fairy princess.

The demon is polite enough to lower his gaze "It will be done princess." Then he gathers a stack of papers, puts them in front of us and we begin signing the mountain of forms.


	11. Chapter 11

I know that my family loved me but I was kept secreted away and hidden for most of my life. Only rarely did I participate in daily life or any life. Only Claudine and occasionally Claude visited. I was confined to a small suite of rooms. Niall was too concerned for my safety. Enemies were everywhere and I am too fragile. The war between the sky fae and the water fae, led by Breadan, has been going on my whole life. I repeated it like a mantra for years 'they just love me'. The truth is Niall covets more than loves. He claims to have wanted to keep me safe but it was always from 'safe' places that I was kidnapped or brutalized. Leaving Faery was not just to aid my grandfather in his war but to aid me in my sanity. It is true that he was always at a disadvantage when I disappeared because he would lose my skills, as well as divide his attention and resources to find me, however I have always felt he was more concerned with retrieving and keeping my skills. The enemy never benefited from my capture, only lessened Niall's advantage. I had refused to aid them every time. In the beginning they would try their mental attacks on me but failed, and then their physical attacks. They couldn't kill me or break me. I healed faster than any known fairy and my will was great. The last time I was taken was in my sleep. I was drugged and moved to a hidden location. When I woke and saw Breadan, I just lost it. I became purely fairy in that moment I had no control over my actions. When I resurfaced I was standing in the same room covered in blood and gore and Breadan lay disembowled at my feet. I popped for the first time, back to my hidden rooms. I cleaned myself and notified Niall of my return. He was more curious as to how I had escaped than to how I was feeling after my most recent ordeal. Something changed in me that day. I never did tell Niall how I escaped. I told him that I had attained full use of my spark overcome with anger and did not recall what had happened only that I came to, in my room. I could tell he was skeptical but he did not question me.

I knew if the rumors had reached my ears that Breadan was still alive after a vicious attack then the rumors surrounding that attack had reached Niall's. He only came to see me once more after that incident. He gave me some books on fairy magic to study. He acted nonchalant when he brought them but I knew there had to be another reason. So I accepted the books and studied them carefully. I made sure to reveal a small measure of progress so that any spying done on me would reveal only normal or average skills. In truth I could feel the spells that I read become burned into my memory. There was no need to show anyone what I knew. I knew I knew it and would have it when I needed it.

My meeting Eric was a very sketchy encounter and I cannot help but feel I am supposed to be here. I know that he is possessive, dominating, arrogant, brutal, vicious, and so many other bad things but in the short time we have been together he has shown great care and respect for me. He has made promises of a forever I had always hoped for, a forever that was not by myself; not unloved. He has given me a place by his side where he is proud to have me. He has made me feel so alive and that is a huge flashing neon sign right there! How does a dead man make a living spark filled fairy feel more alive then her living magic bearing kin?

I am in it for forever. I am filtering through my own thoughts, the thoughts of the palace (a few things will need addressing), and listening to the meeting. So far most of the things discussed have been straight forward and there was no need for me to respond but my hackles rose at the last concern. I thought this meeting was just covering his ass politically! Pssh! I would not be going back no matter the outcome of the demons pencil pushing. If Niall chose to push me I would be forced to reveal myself. I know he is not sure what I am. We both knew for years that I was different but Niall always insisted that I was full fairy but I am sure we both know different.

I address Cataliades as calmly as I am capable of. He has excellent people skills and averts his eyes to avoid upsetting me further. We get through signing all the papers and Cataliades agrees to meet us tomorrow night with our copies of the necessary documents, wills for both of us to sign, and the official pledging papers. Apparently there are a few terms we must come to before actually signing the papers. Cataliades tells us to think on these issues so that we may draw up the pledging papers quickly tomorrow night. How long are we promising to be married? What are we promising with our union? Are there any conditions or stipulations to our union? And so on and so on.

After the demon leaves Eric picks me up and sits on the oversize sofa with me in his lap. He smoothes his hand down my back and cups my cheek with the other placing light kisses on my forehead. I can feel the tension leave me and I relax into him.

"My pretty fairy, I felt your emotions. Something upset you a great deal. Would you like to tell me about it?"

"I am not ready to tell you all about it. I told Cataliades the truth; I am the happiest I have ever been, with you and I have never felt safer. I will not be pulled away from you, least of all by Niall."

"Not many people would ever use Niall's name and least in the same sentence."

"Lover" I purred and instantly changed directions of this conversation "I don't want to think about this now. Surely there are _bigger_ plans this night than talk of my family." I nuzzled into his neck and nipped and kissed there. I felt him get rock hard against my thighs and started grinding my hips.

"Oh, my naughty fairy. You are trying to distract me and it is working wonderfully. I will let this go for now. I will wait. As I have already said, you will yield and tell me." He pulled me to straddle his lap, wrapped his arms around me a kissed me deeply.

We are interrupted by a knock at the door then Pam clearing her throat. When she steps into the office we look up at her.

"Great, you're not busy. I was hoping to spend some time with you. I would love to show you around the palace and help you plan the pledging ceremony." She is grinning like a cheshire cat and practically vibrating in her heels.

"That would be lovely Pam and thank you for my wardrobe. I have never seen a closet so big or full of pretty things."

Pam's grin is permanently in place. "As I notice the items you select I will have a better understanding of your likes and will be better able to fill it with items that are to your liking."

"Your taste is incredible Pam, I did not see one thing I would not wear. You should consider a clothing line. You have the advantage over humans having seen the best and the worst of fashion the last three hundred years. Humans would pay big bucks for vampire couture." Her eyes light up and I know I have found her dream. I will have to encourage this.

Eric's voice crawls across my neck stunning me with all sorts of naughty for a moment. "How did you know Pam is three hundred years old?"

"Well you are one thousand and you shine brightly. Pam shines but much dimmer than you. However she shines twice as bright as William Compton who I know to be around one hundred fifty because he served as a human in the Civil War. So I guessed her at three hundred. I must be pretty close if it has you freaked out."

"You do not have me freaked out. I was only curious, which seems to be a constant state the last few nights."


	12. Chapter 12

"So, tell me, how was your first night here in the royal compound, and no need to spare the details." Pam grinned at me as I glided along by her side, Pam's right arm hooked in my left.

"I was very nervous at first entering a place with so many vampires so I just stayed close to Eric. Everyone seemed really nice. I am sure I will feel more comfortable here once I have my bearings." I told her truthfully.

"I was nervous myself that my masters…. _enthusiasm_ may have scared you away. Although, I must say, I have never seen him as intense and taken with anyone."

"He told me that he had felt drawn over the last few weeks to follow the rumor mill regarding me. He said it was strange because he usually cares very little for fairy business."

"That is an understatement. He had been making weekly trips to meet with Clancy at Fangtasia to discover something regarding your whereabouts. I swear he has been like a schoolgirl. He only mentioned to me that he was going to investigate a new lead then suddenly I am getting a call to bring human necessities to the Shreveport nest!"

"He seems in a hurry to take this all the way. We only initially spoke of me staying with him, then bonding to him, and it quickly turned into marriage and monarchy."

"My master can be very _motivated_. When he decides to do something he always does it _all the way_. The man does not know the meaning of half. I am sure you already know all about that though." Pam grinned at me satisfied with her teasing.

"You are correct Pam, I do believe that I will live one _whole big long_ life with him." We are both lost in a fit of giggles when we round a corner and see something disturbing.

One of the male donors is dragging a female donor down the hallway. This entire wing of the compound is for the donors. Pam had shown me the beautiful and extensive gardens, the awesome pool and patio area, the business wing, the guest wing, the staff housing, vampire quarters, the formal ballroom, the music room, the press room, dining room, kitchen, dungeon, garage, guard shacks, and security before we came to this area last.

She did not need to ask, as I had already sensed a problem that needed addressing with the donors. I had asked three of the guards to meet us in the donor lounge. This matter seemed the most pressing at the moment. I did not give Pam a chance to speak. I strode forward and asked what the problem was.

"There is no problem here lady. Just mind your own business."

Pamela stepped forward and was about to speak but I put my hand up. "Jeffrey you really should learn better manners and keep abreast of political changes in the vampire world if your are to be a royal donor."

"What? How did you know my name? Who are you?"

"See there's some intelligence, though you should have been asking those questions first. Now let go of Brandi this instance and the two of you follow me to the lounge."

"Listen Bitch, I don't know…."

He suddenly stopped speaking and was holding his breath, and not by choice. "Yes Jeffrey, you obviously don't know so I will help you out. I am Sookie Brigant, princess of the sky fae, bonded of King Eric the Northman, and soon to be vampire queen of Louisiana. Not to mention a power unlike any other and a phenomenal telepath. I will allow you to continue breathing and you will follow us to the lounge NOW. And don't think that your abusive behavior will go unpunished."

Pam resumed guiding us and we arrived at the lounge in just moments. I was happy to see three guards in the room waiting for us. Pam had not spoken since the little altercation. Her smug grin let me know that she approved of my actions and was probably eager to see what I would do next. Well I do not intend to disappoint.

"Hello everyone I am to be your new queen. In the future I will learn everyone's name and more about them but for this evening there are some critical issues I will address." The 13 donors in the room, the three were guards, and Pam all paid close attention. "Jeffrey will remain standing. Brandi you may take a seat. Todd and Leslie, please join Jeffrey." Everyone focused on the group I had singled out. I looked to the guard I had spoke with earlier, Geno. "These three will need to be removed from the property after being glammoured, they are never to be let in again Please return when you have this taken care of. Oh and P.S. Geno, Jeffrey has been abusing women during his stay. Make sure he understands how we feel about this before he goes." Geno bowed and hurried to fulfill my command. "Starting tonight there will be some very serious changes. I realize for the most part the donor area has been run independently from the rest of the compound. This has allowed poor conduct, security risks, and unsafe living conditions for everyone. If you choose to stay you will have your blood drawn and genetically typed, as well as have your retinas and palms scanned. You will have to have proper identification at all times to leave and enter the compound and the donor wing. You will all be tested for drugs, blood and venereal diseases. You will all meet with me once a month to discuss any issues. There will be new guards assigned to this area and they will be patrolling the hallways and public areas and will deal with any immediate security risks or violations of rules. You will all act at all times in a manner that reflects positively on the royal household of Louisiana, to do less is just bad manners." Geno has returned at this point so I feel it is fair to let him in on a few things. "You see, I am well aware of the nefarious activities taking place in this wing of the compound. You have been in and out all hours of the night and day, guards and other staff have been fornicating with the donors like this is a brothel. One donor was selling drugs, one donor was abusing all the female donors, and the other that has been dismissed is a newly recruited fellowship member. I don't know about you all but this is just ridiculous! This will not be the case anymore. Geno, you have just been promoted to chief of security for the donor wing. I will outline and e-mail all the changes that I expect to see in place in the next three days. Until all the new security measures are in place no one is allowed in or out of this wing. You three guards can take shifts in this wing to see that it happens. Order any food or household items you need from the kitchen and they will be brought here. All the equipment and supplies you will need will be here by tomorrow afternoon. Are we clear?"

Geno grinned and bowed deeply. His mind tells me he likes a woman in charge, well he is gonna love me.

I turn back to the donors. "Is there any other problem, risk, issue, or grievance that needs addressing?"

Brandi looked into my eyes but seemed unwilling to speak. I took from her mind that Jeffrey had been abusing her for a long time. He had taken all of her money and she thought she might be pregnant; it was too early to tell. Not for me though, already feelings were drifting from her belly. "Brandi you will come with me."

"I thank everyone and hope that we will have this place set to right very soon."

Pam looked very astounded but slipped her arm back into mine and escorted me from the room. Brandi followed.

Once we were a safe distance away I stopped our little group. "Brandi, I know what Jeffrey was doing and it is why he is no longer here. You are pregnant but do not make any rash decisions. You need time to think, which is why Pam is going to escort us to the staff quarters. You will have the next three days off to think about your situation and your future. You may leave if you choose and you will be sent with a severance that may help repay some of the injustices done to you here or you may stay. If you decide to stay you will be promoted to the queen's royal wardrobe specialist. You will be given a higher salary and will be expected to participate in online college courses; a subject of your choosing. Healthcare will be provided for you as well."

Brandi had tears running down her face "How did you know? How did you know any of this stuff? No one has noticed." She must have been too upset earlier to pay attention to my introduction to Jeffrey.

"I have mad people skills Brandi, now come let us get you to a room." Pam led us to a free room in the staff quarters. The room was more like a simple apartment but Brandi seemed very happy. I read in her mind that the donors shared a kitchen forcing them to socialize even if they preferred to be alone. This is another risk to be addressed. Someone could poison all the vamps by poisoning the common donor kitchen area. At least if they had their own kitchens then the potential bad guys would have to work harder. This apartment had a small kitchenette, a nice size bathroom, a large bedroom, and even a closet washer and dryer, the kind that stacked on top of each other. No visitors of any kind should have unchecked access to our donors. Pam and I turned to go promising to have Brandi's things gathered and brought to her. "Thank you your majesty, I can never repay your kindness, no one has ever done so much for me." Brandi spoke softly and bowed deeply.

"You are welcome Brandi, just live and be happy." I knew this was her dream.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sookie's POV**

"Wow, where do I start?" Pam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Sookie, you just cleaned house. You just dealt with problems we did not even know we had plus you have added at least two new members to the Sookie fan club."

"I was listening in earlier during our meeting with Cataliades and realized some of what was going on. The rest came to me as we were walking around. I noticed the superior security all over the compound but the donor's quarters was free of any identity verification to enter. They are the food source here and it would be easy to tamper with the food supply with such lax practices. Did you realize all the donors share one kitchen? That means someone could poison the food in one refrigerator, located in an unlocked, unsecured common area, and poison lots of vampires in one act. Also, there was nothing stopping guests/strangers from wandering around in the donor wing. And really, most had no clue who I was. They need to be more aware of their surroundings and environment."

Pam had the class to look humbled. I knew she was probably thinking of the embarrassment she would feel before her maker since the overall security of the compound is something that Pam oversees.

"How did you make him be quiet?"

"Caught that did you? Well, I will tell you but you have to swear not to tell Eric. I have not told him about all that I am capable of. Some things he just does not need to know and some things are just more fun to reveal. This is one no one else knows about; not my grandfather or Eric. Since he doesn't know he can't specifically ask you if I can do it. So, do you promise?"

"Absolutely" Pam purrs.

"It is apart of my telepathy. My telepathy allows me to enter minds. Mostly I just read or view the information there but I discovered I could 'rewire' things while I am there. Depending on my handiwork the changes could be permanent or temporary. I cut Jeffrey's speech center so he was incapable of talking."

"I could not even smell that she was pregnant, how did you tell?"

"The brain and spine develop first Pam. I could feel it on my mental radar."

"What about his failure to breathe momentarily, though you graciously allowed him that back."

"Well as a sky fae I have command over the element of air. I simply took his away."

"Sookie… you're my new hero. I will probably have a shirt made with your image on it."

"Thanks Pam, I love you too."

**Eric's POV**

I could not contain my elation at my pretty fairies declaration. I am haunted by the ghosts that danced in her eyes when she spoke of her family and Faery. When I first spoke to her she did not mention any ill will but perhaps she was just speaking half truths and don't supernaturals always have a reason for drastic changes in their lives, such as moving to a different realm?

I decided to call Godric and tell him of my good fortune and invite him to the pledging and coronation. He answered on the third ring "My child, it has been awhile. What has all these emotions swirling in our bond. I can swear I feel love and large amounts of lust."

"Godric, it is good to hear your voice. I have found her. My perfect mate, the one to spend eternity with me."

"Eric, you are serious."

"Absolutely. I will give you two guesses to her identity."

"Should I know her?"

"Maybe not but I bet you have heard of her at least a whisper of her in your lifetime."

"Alright, Queen Madeline of South Carolina" he snickers into the phone. He knows I have hated her for years.

"No not that horrid wench! One more guess."

"No more guesses just tell me."

"The missing fae princess."

The secured line of my disposable cell is deadly silent.

"Master,….Godric?"

"You are serious?"

"Yes and it is amazing. Please say you will come to the pledging and her coronation. I am making her my queen. It will be held within a week's time."

"I will be there my son and I very much look forward to meeting your fairy princess."

"Thank you, I will have a suite prepared for you."

"Goodnight Eric, I will be there soon."

I am thrilled after talking with my maker. I am just so proud and happy right now and I wish to share it with him. He has lived twice as long as me but little happiness worms its way into the life of an ancient vampire.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sookie's POV**

Pam and I ordered everything we thought would be needed to upgrade the donor quarters with kitchenettes, security equipment, office supplies, and even set up an appointment for Dr. Ludwig to visit the donors. We were rounding the corner of the hall on our way back to Eric's office when I felt his extreme anger. Pam felt it too and we rushed to his office door. He is with someone, attempting not to lose his shit!

I decide now is better than any time to use the power of love. I turn and kiss Pam for that blushed just kissed look, for the surprise I knew I would see on Pam's face, and for the distraction Eric needed from his current situation. I know the door was closed but he felt the brushing of our lips through the bonds he shared with each of us. I knock on the door and do not wait for a reply.

I sway into his office not stopping to acknowledge his guest and walk to his side and place a kiss on the side of his face "Please do not let me interrupt, lover. I will wait to have my time with you until you are finished with your very important business." I take a few steps to stand behind him. He grabs my wrist and pulls me down into his lap and nuzzles into me.

"My pretty fairy, our guest here is Victor Madden of Nevada. Victor this is my bonded Sookie."

"An absolute pleasure to meet you. You are quite a lovely creature." Victor schmoozes.

"Why thank you Mr. Madden."

I settle into Eric's chest and side content as a cat to be on his lap. Eric and Victor continue their discussion, less heatedly due to my presence.

"Where were we? Oh yes, I do not know where Compton is. He came to Fangtasia a few nights ago. He was rude really. He had no appointment, he had not checked in, and when I go to Shreveport I do so for very specific purposes, not to deal with the menial task of a vampire checking into my area. I told him as much when he attempted to waste my time. To my knowledge he has still failed to ever officially check-in."

"Eric, I am just saying that you are the last vampire he had contact with and it is prudent of me in my investigation to ask as many questions as I can. Do you have any ideas on his where about?"

"The last I was aware his maker Lorena Pracksiki, resided in Seattle and Compton resided in Mississippi. Why exactly are you investigating a missing vampire from Mississippi?"

"Mr. Compton had been working on a project for King De Castro. Compton had proper authorization as far as I know to be doing such work."

"Just who grants the authority to claim fealty to three kings?"

"Did William Compton swear his fealty to you?"

"He did but as I said he was very irritating and I told him he would have to go through proper channels to register in my area."

"So you keep saying."

Victor's head swirled with all sorts of twisted plots. His mind wanted the truth of this situation. It is his greatest desire at the moment and Eric did not command me to not respond to thoughts yet.

"It is as he says, I was there. Would you like to see?"

_Be calm, Eric, you will like the results._

"What do you mean, **see**?"

"I mean, would you like to see a recording of what took place?"

"That would clear up this whole mess."

I move forward on Eric's lap. "What is the phone number at Fangtasia lover?"

"It is 263-159-4780"

I dial Fangtasia and ask for Felicia. From what I gathered, the little time we spent there, Felicia ran the bar.

"His majesty, how may I serve you?" I giggle at Felicia's manner.

"No need for the formalities, dear Felicia. It is Sookie, the King's bonded. I need you to e-mail the security footage from our meeting with Mr. William Compton the other evening to his majesty. Promptly please, it seems the footage may settle a dispute."

"It will be done immediately and my lady….I regret not having the opportunity to meet you when you were in. I have heard that you are going to be a remarkable queen."

"Oh Felicia, that is so kind. Thank you. I will be sure to let you know in advance the next time I will be in Shreveport so that we may have the opportunity to get to know each other. Maybe we can form a girl's night out and invite some of the other ladies. I really have not had the chance to socialize, it would be nice to relax and have fun with my new family. Well I better get the computer ready for the video projector. Good evening Felicia and thank you again."

"Good evening to you majesty." Felicia replied with respect in her voice.

"Alrighty then. Let me just go to the media room and get the projector. We can just use this wall of the office here." I am looking around the office and haphazardly moving crap out of my way. After I have the wall clear I walk out of the office and go to the media room. I easily locate a laptop capable of projecting and return to the office. I do not speak to either man while I set up the computer. Victor and Eric remain quiet. Probably silenced by their own stupidity that neither thought of this. Victor would not want to see proof of Eric's innocence and Eric knows the footage will show his guilt. Which is really why this is perfect. I will allow them to view part of the footage then I will just slip into Victor's mind and change his perception of it. I cannot change Eric's so I will just have to warn him.

_Victor will not see what you see, just relax._

"Okay, here we go." I open the video file that Felicia sent and fast forward to Compton's entrance and press play. I turn the computer so the camera can project on the wall. The video shows Victor: Compton interrupting our make-out session. Speaking to Eric cryptically about locating a beautiful man in his territory, Eric telling Bill that he should be going through proper channels instead of wasting Eric's time, Bill swearing fealty, Eric accepting but still ordering Bill to register with the sheriff of area five, and finally Bill leaving huffy. Victor sighed after I stopped the video. Eric was barely holding his jaw shut, since he saw the real versions of the events on the wall.

"I am sorry to have wasted your time. My king was most insistent that I return with Mr. Compton. You were the only lead I had. Thank you for your hospitality. It was nice to meet you Sookie and thank you for your easy solution in this complicated situation."

Eric allowed him to retreat from the office. Eric sat quiet and still in his oversized chair for a few minutes after Victor left. "Sookie, my pretty fairy, what did you do? How did you do that?"

"Telepathy. Victor's mind is weak. I sensed it before I made that suggestion. I knew that I would be easily able to change his perception of what he viewed. I figured it would end your discussion if Victor saw proof of Bill's departure and I verified your story."

"You are truly made to be my queen, lover, and though I am impressed with your cunning I cannot allow you to continue to disobey me. You will not speak to any vampire that I have not already introduced you to and given you permission to speak freely with. This is not to demean you but to protect you. You are too good to be talking to most vampires anyway!" His voice rose at the end and his grip on me tightened.

I was lost in his kiss; so lost that I did not realize we were in the black room again. Our bodies were passionately exploring each other as Eric held me close. I lifted my arms to shimmy out of my dress and found myself trapped once again. This time I was turned to face the wall.

"My pretty fairy, you are far too great a treasure to allow you to be sullied by contact with treacherous vampires. Since you do not know about my world yet, you must trust my judgment. Also, I already warned you about speaking before being spoken to; it will draw less attention to you. I had hoped that my reminder about it would have helped but you chose to ignore it. You brought as much attention as possible to yourself with your entrance into my office. Let us hope that your punishment reminds you better."

I whimpered at his words afraid to feel pain especially at his hand. I felt Eric's soft fingertip glide down my back and rub across the curve of my ass. "Shh my fairy. You are mine and you will always take what I give you; including your punishments. While I am turning your gorgeous ass into the perfect shade of red I want you to feel how hard your nipples get as they pressed into the cold hard marble. What else do you want to press into something cold and hard?" SMACK. I jumped at the sensation and inadvertently pressed my chest into the marble further and my ass up and yelped. SMACK, SMACK. Oh, ouch. Does he really think he can….SMACK, SMACK. Ahh, it stings. SMACK, SMACK. "Do you feel that my pretty fairy, your anger, your disbelief that I could lay hands on you? Good because that it how I feel when you disobey me! I have not lived 1000 years and I am not a king because I allowed a pretty woman to disregard my instructions!" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. "You want to be safe but you act blindly in situations you are not experienced in." SMACK, SMACK. "Victor now knows I value you more than a bonded to have allowed you to walk into our meeting and take over. While effective at getting rid of him for now, he will only be drawn to investigate you later." SMACK, SMACK. Oh? I know, he is right; I just wanted to help and show Eric how clever I can be. I start sobbing and Eric starts rubbing my ass.

"Shsshh….Shhhshh. That is right my fairy you understand now don't you." He continues to rub my ass as he speaks softly and soothingly but his hands wonders lower and his fingers find my very wet core.

I gasp at the surprise and my body tenses.

"Answer me lover. You understand now don't you?"

Ahh, his fingers start sliding through my swollen lips to circle my sweet throbbing clit. "Yes." I barely manage.

"Good. Tell me who you belong to, tell me what you have learned, tell me how much you want this….."

His long nimble fingers are pushing into and out of me, my nipples are hard peaks pressed into the unyielding cold, and I have my hands pressed against the wall so that I may push against Eric's talented hand.

He removes his hand and smacks my tender ass once. Ahhh. "Answer me my pretty fairy."

"You… I belong to you" My core begins to throb, so close "I will not speak to them unless you introduce me to them and allow me to speak freely, and I will only respond to their voices! I will not interrupt. I will be quite in the presence of strange vampires! I will not draw attention to myself!" My body arches, one more hard thrust of his fingers, yes that is it "So good…..please…. more…..don't stop….yes,yes!" I spray my release all over his hand and down my leg. I am trembling and my knees are weak; I sag against the wall.

"We are not done yet my lover." I feel him lifting my hips from behind about the same time I feel him fill my tight ass. I scream at the intrusion. My emotions are swirling. Pain, then pleasure, and now more pain; I don't think I can do this….

His fingers find my swollen pearl and pinch. AHHHH. My body arches again lost in the feeling of another orgasm, I see only bright lights and hear Eric yell in some foreign language. My body ceases shaking and I fall back into myself. My mind is lost to bliss and dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

**Niall's POV**

I have never been certain of my granddaughter's heritage. Fintan brought her home, severely depressed because the child's mother had died. Fintan could not speak about her with out becoming very upset. Overtime I learned only a few details. He and the woman had met in the human realm. They spent a wonderful couple of years as lovers and were overjoyed when they were with child. News of the pregnancy is what kept Fintan from returning when he was expected in Faery. The pregnancy progressed normally but the birth was horrific. The love of my son's life died and his child barely survived. It was clear early on that the child was very unique. Her spark was very powerful and we all knew she would be extremely talented one day. As she grew and more and more oddities were revealed I became very curious about her blood lines. Fintan always maintained that his lover had been a fairy.

Though my household tried to keep her uniqueness a family secret we were unsuccessful. There are too many magical beings in Faery to ever truly hide a magical beacon such as my granddaughter Sookie. The light and power in her are so great they shine through her causing her to glow with a golden aura.

Breadan of the water fae had been causing trouble for centuries. He has a list of reasons he feels make his uprising justified but they are all nothing more than excuses. To my complete surprise and chagrin Breadan learned of Sookie. It became a game. Breadan would have her kidnapped or beaten. She would either be ransomed or left for dead outside the royal residence. She would be nursed back to health and even more heavily guarded. It all changed when she disappeared one night. The maids discovered her gone and a legion was sent out to search for her. She presented herself to me hours later utterly fine but covered in fae blood. She said she escaped because her spark exploded; charged by her overwhelming anger and then she teleported for the first time; right out of enemy hands and straight back to the castle.

I knew she was lying about some part of her story. I did not have it figured until days later when reports of Breadan's near death was all over Faery. I left her some books on magic hoping she would reveal herself to be powerful; one to help win and end this war.

A few more years passed. Sookie never learned to be the power I believed she could be. It was really rather disappointing, despite her telepathy. Breadan, however, was even more determined to own her after he knew what she was capable of. I still do not have a clear understanding of what occurred but I refuse to allow Breadan to take her.

**Victor's POV**

They say there is no rest for the wicked and isn't that the truth. That bastard William Compton had convinced my king, Felipe De Castro, that Russell Edgington, Compton's king, had given him permission to create a database on vampires and other supernaturals. Both Compton and my king felt it was a very good idea to have Edgington approve of and claim responsibility for the creation of the database. He would be the one to take the heat from the supernatural community for their gross violation of privacy, a treasure worth more than fortunes. Compton planned on supplying my king with insider information before the release of this database. Things like the work and resting places of fairies in this realm. Compton was sent by my king to investigate a possible fairy connection in Bon Temps, Louisiana. Old real estate records show that the house was originally owned by Finn Brigant. That surname is not so very common and happens to belong to the ruling fae prince. A fae princess is missing; a coincidence maybe, but unlikely; not worth checking into. Compton was supposed to follow protocol as normal and investigate without raising suspicion. The recording is pretty much proof that Compton failed to follow instructions. Now between my visit and Compton's ineptitude the Northman is aware something is amiss. I knew listening to that asshole was insane.

I will return to Nevada. At least I will not return empty handed. I will be able to tell him of the Viking's pledging. He will be both interested in the gossip and pleased with the idea that we may have the opportunity to return to Louisiana. Perhaps if we are discreet in our inquiries and investigation we can acquire the fairy and find that dick Compton if we return.

**Bill's POV**

King Felipe De Castro did not take my visit to Las Vegas very well. I told him I was doing a study about vampires through the ages. I asked for permission to stay in Nevada for a couple of months and to speak with the vampires in his area. He gave me permission, however he had me watched; very well too. De Castro soon found out the nature of the questions I asked and the ease with which vampires responded. I found myself wrapped in silver and in his dungeon. My priorities shifted instantaneously. My database was my baby but the continuance of my undead existence ranks higher. After three days of torture I confessed to the true reason for my visit and after three more days I let him rip the truth from my lips about the charmed pen I wrote with. I had a powerful witch cast a friendship spell on it. If I was using it when I spoke with another they would feel comfortable and friendly, trusting even, in my presence. I simply asked all I wished to know and sat and talked with them. Not all vampires always answered all of my questions. Within a few minutes of conversation I could tell if I could ask after their deepest secrets or if I needed to be careful how personal I became. I am only alive because of the database and my ingenuity. I could tell that Felipe was debating on what to do with me now that he had the truth. I begged him to let me go. I promised to swear fealty to him and bring him a fairy. At first he had doubts but after I was allowed to clean up and use a computer I showed him all the information I already had on the whereabouts of some fae. Most of my research revealed they lived in the southeast due to the balmy environment. Finally we struck a deal. I would have agreed to anything to save my own ass but it was unlikely if I held up my end of the bargain that I would escape unscathed.

As soon as I left Nevada I called Russell Edgington, king of Mississippi and my liege. I explained to him that Felipe De Castro was a problem and that I had been forced to swear fealty to him. To say that he was angry did not even cover it. I explained that it would be better for me to go into the Northman's territory as De Castro's representative than Mississippi's. That way if things went badly the Viking would hold Nevada responsible.

I avoided disaster but only for a short time.

To my astonishment and glee the Stackhouse residence in Bon Temps was occupied and it reeked of the delicious scent of fae. I knew she was in there; I could smell her but she refused to come out. I had tried being a gentleman in the beginning but she refused me an invitation to her home and repelled my glamour. I had hit the jackpot, or so I thought. I had decided to trap the unwilling fairy. I would just burn the house down then she would be forced to come out plus the human authorities would believe the fairy died in the fire. It was brilliant except she wasn't home. In the time I had been there she was never out of the house at night. Hell, I had not even seen all of her, only just part of her face that had peeked from the side of the door.

I did not know what to do. I waited for her to arrive home but by dawn she had not returned. I decided to go ahead and check in with the sheriff of the area since it was going to take longer than expected to catch a fairy. Just as I was calling Fangtasia, where Felicia ran her area from, it struck me that I should meet with the king since only he could give me permission to interview all of his retinue. I would kill two birds with one stone.

When I called Pam to make an appointment she said that she and the king were actually in Shreveport and holding meetings the next night. She agreed to put me on the docket but only because she hoped her maker caused me harm for wasting his time. Stupid bitch!

I arrived for my appointment only a few minutes early. I nearly froze as I walked down the hall to King Northman's office. I smelled it. It was the same scent from the farmhouse in Bon Temps but not as concentrated, much fainter. It was also mixed with another scent. Northman. Shit!

When I entered the office, if vampires could have fainted, I would have. There she sat the answer to my problems, in the king's lap. It only got worse.


	16. Chapter 16

**Eric's POV**

Odin's eye! She is perfect. She really did handle Victor well but I cannot allow her to disobey me. Someday her willfulness and bright ideas could cost us our lives. I admire her cunning none the less though. I decide it is time to show her the pains and pleasures that she will experience every time she is naughty.

Her body is so beautiful bound to this wall. Her honey aura and golden locks shine, with the gold veins of the marble appearing to radiate from her light. The cold black of the marble is a perfect contrast to her warm milky skin. Her whole self answers to my touch. Her nipples pebble, her back arches, and her ass begs for another smack. I am certain she is made for me as I can smell her extreme arousal at my rough ministrations and I can see her sweet nectar running down her luscious thighs. Her accepting words spur me further and I plunge into her tight untested passage then pinch her delicate engorged pearl. I am rewarded with a piercing scream and her forceful orgasm. Her fierce release triggers my own. I love her. She is my woman. I release her and clean her in our bathroom since she is passed out. I tuck her into our bed and cut my wrist to allow a few drops to drip into her throat. I know that she will benefit from its healing effect as I was rougher than I had intended to be.

After I have my pretty fairy tucked in for the night; I call Pam to my private office. There are secret passages throughout this compound and my child knew of everyone of them. She came to my office through the false wall in the back of the closet in my entertainment room. She smiled in response to the immense grin plastered on my face.

"Master, you seem very pleased. I assume my mistress is responsible?"

"Indeed! She is altogether wonderful, is she not?"

"Oh, she is. Did she have the opportunity to inform you of our actions this evening?"

"She took over my meeting then was soundly punished. She is now passed out for the night. What actions do you speak of?"

"I thought she handled your meeting with Victor nicely. It seems that during your meeting with the demon she heard some things among the donors that displeased her. We toured the entire compound and came to the donor area last. She had cryptically commanded three guards to meet us in the donor lounge. I was not sure what she was angling at but she handled herself well. Her gifts allowed her to reveal a drug dealer, an abusive male, and a fellowship member among our donors. She also pointed out several major flaws in our security regarding donors and rectified those issues. She and I ordered all that will be required to update the donor area and left three guards on rotation until the updates are complete. She made Geno the new head of security for the donor wing and has made him responsible for overseeing and implementing the updates. She also secured the services of Dr. Ludwig to perform testing on the donors to ensure they are safe. Her fan club and usefulness grow by the second. She promoted the battered, pregnant donor Brandi to her 'royal wardrobe specialist', moved her to the staff quarters, and insisted she participate in college courses. Queen Sookie has also demanded health insurance for all employees, donors, pets, and guards of the royal house. She has already made the phone call to the accountant and the insurance agent. They have both promised to have the necessary documents to her by dusk tomorrow."

"Remarkable. The two of you did all this in the few short hours you were away?"

"As you said remarkable; I am unaware of all of her gifts but they seem to be abundant."

"I am not even aware of all of her gifts. She is a mystery to me and I love it. What exactly was wrong with donor security?"

"Well, the donors have not been required to show any identification when entering and leaving the donor wing. All other areas of the compound require identification verification when entering and leaving. They have also been allowed to leave and enter the compound at any time day or night. Also, our donors have been sharing a common kitchen area. If someone were to poison the single food source for all the donors then the damage would reach more vampires and be harder for us to solve and it seems individuals other than donors have been allowed to wander the donor area, another safety risk. This lead us to require security check points at all entrances and exits to the donor area to prevent any interference to our food source; without them anyone meaning us harm could just waltz into the donor lounge and poison the crap in the refrigerator and then our food source would be tainted without our knowing. We have taken care of all these things and are having all of the donors Sookie decided to keep, screened by Dr. Ludwig. I was rather shamed for her to have pointed out such an obvious weakness. I allowed my disdain and overall indifference for humans and our donors to cloud my judgment regarding our safety. I assumed the guards patrolled that area regularly while we used additional security at points more directly related to our safety. Sookie also mentioned that some of the guards may have been treating the donor area as their personal brothel and therefore had not been thorough in their guarding."

"Pamela I am rather disappointed that you were not aware of these situations and disgusted that I did not know. I want you to personally review all aspects of compound security. I want your report at midnight tomorrow. I am pleased that you and my bonded have taken measures to secure what is ours but I will be raking over your report with a careful eye, my child. Also, put together a proposal and portfolio for our pledging and her coronation. I want it to be ethereal and elegant; moderate in size. I wish for both to occur next Friday. It is very soon; I do not want to give our enemies time to ruin our joining with their plots."

"Yes master. What do you wish me to do with Compton?"

"He is secured in the estate dungeon, yes?"

"Yes master."

"Good. Leave him there for now. I am not yet sure who he should be returned to. I believe that Mississippi may be trying to gain an advantage over Louisiana and Nevada, and Nevada is trying to gain over Mississippi and Louisiana. I will keep William and try to figure this puzzle out."

**Sookie's POV**

As I wake, I noticed the delicious tingle and aches of last night's escapades. Dear goodness that man has to stop fucking me into unconsciousness. I intended to tell him about the changes Pam and I ordered. I also really need to tell him more about myself before we speak with Niall face to face. I am sure that Niall will request such a meeting, if only for his disbelief. I am sure I have never heard of any member of the royal house pledging themselves to a vampire.

I get cleaned and dressed with only moments to spare before my Viking wakes. I crawl back into our enormous bed and cuddle into his side. I am rewarded with his arms constricting around me and an approving growl emanating from his chest.

"My pretty fairy, this is how I wish to wake every evening."

"I find this position to be rather nice as well. We should talk about last night though."

"Oh, should we address the changes in security you ordered or your take over of my meeting last night?"

"Well there is that but now I want to talk about you pounding me into oblivion. While it is amazing it is also rather disturbing to be bound, tortured, pleasured and then pass out only to wake later sore and confused and in a different place. Perhaps we could save that practice for special occasions?" his boisterous laughter fills our room.

"My pretty fairy, I would apologize but I find I am not sorry. Your delicious body, your fae scent, however masked, and the smell of your arousal overwhelm me. Not in my entire existence have I ever experienced anyone as intoxicating as you. I have a desire to consume you in a very physical way." The look on my face must have been amusing because he continues after another bout of deep laughter. "For you though I shall try to control myself."

"I still want your attentions Viking I would just rather be conscious long enough to fully enjoy them." After more laughter and heavy petting we reluctantly leave our bed and prepare to face the night.

"Tonight I would like for you to work with Pamela on the arrangements for our pledging and your coronation. She told me of your exploits last night before I retired; she was rather impressed with you and very eager to be in your presence more. Also, I expect to hear back from Cataliades tonight and someone I wish for you to meet should arrive this night."

"Good, I rather enjoy your child. I expect Cataliades will return with instructions to set up a meeting. I am fine with that, however, you and I need some time to talk before our little family gathering takes place."

"What kind of talk pretty fairy?"

"I am not ready. We'll talk later; suffice to say you will know more than Niall does when we meet."


	17. Chapter 17

**Eric's POV**

My night went as planned. Cataliades did indeed arrive with an offer of a sit down with prince and indicated the prince was most displeased. It did not get past me that the prince did not demand or threaten Sookie and I. Interesting, considering I have dealt with him on various occasions and he is not one to suppress his dominance. He has stood before me in the past making wild accusation, threats, and demands; I find it very intriguing that with Sookie by my side he chooses his words and emissary carefully. I will have to think more on this.

My maker is moving closer; I can feel it, he will be here before the dawn. I am so eager to introduce him to my pretty fairy. I have never felt this before; elation.

My meetings have ended for the night and I know that my lover and child are moving closer to me. I can only assume that their planning has gone well based on the laughter, jumping up and down, and squeals that have peppered the air from the conference room down the hall.

The door to my office opens and it is only my lover that enters. My child is moving away from me.

I am behind her before she can address me, my nose in her hair my breath tickling her ear, "My pretty fairy, come, tell me about your night then tell me your secrets."

**Sookie's POV**

Planning parties with Pam is fun. She has all the best web sites already bookmarked and has been involved in planning so many parties that she instinctively knows what will/won't work and who to call to make your visions reality.

The entire time with Pam, I could feel Eric's emotions changing with each task he dealt with. I could feel elation in the background I knew was caused by his maker's approach. It made me less nervous about meeting his maker since he was so happy. I knew that a maker could cause serious problems in vampire relationships and was glad that Eric wasn't worried.

I knew when his duties were completed and hurried to finish our plans. Pam must have known where I was heading because she offered to make the final calls. I truly do enjoy her company and feel more and more like I am where I am supposed to be.

Eric takes me pleasantly by surprise when I enter his office. In moments, I am in his arms and we are entering our private quarters. I force myself to pull away; how can we speak of such serious matters if my mind is lost to lust? Eric is having none of it and I am forced to surprise him. I pop out of his arms and appear a few yards away. In just that instant of my non-presence Eric is frantic. He is crouched and ready to attack.

"Shh, shhh, I am right here I only meant to get your attention." I know that he sees me but I can tell he is having difficulty controlling his instincts about me. I finally decide that it would be better for me to go back to him than for him to pounce on me and try to show me I am his! I slowly walk back to him, speaking quietly and soothingly "I only wanted to speak to you seriously. I am yours and there is much you need to know."

"Mine" he roars loudly, straightening his stance and encasing me in his arms. The burning hot lust has been replaced by a need to claim and comfort. He is literally rubbing himself all over me and stroking me everywhere as if to calm me.

"Lover you must calm yourself and sit on the bed. I cannot tell you and show you the things I need to, wrapped up in your arms." He looks disappointed but removes himself from me and sulks to our bed.

"I am not sorry for my feelings for you my pretty fairy. It would be wise if you did not use your talents to disappear from me."

"Eric, I said I was sorry. Now seriously, please."

"My pretty fairy, I am very interested in all you have to show and say; I was only hoping we could be naked while you were saying and showing."

"Have you received a response from Cataliades?"

"The demon has arranged a meeting for us. I must admit that I was surprised how civil Niall seemed to be with this situation. My past dealings with him have shown him to be rather arrogant and demanding; full of threats and unable to compromise."

"He will never threaten us because I will kill him and he knows it." Eric sat staring at me from the bed and I could feel the depth and breadth of emotions bubbling inside him.

"I have much love for my grandfather, as I do all my relatives. However, my life has been anything but normal. I was taken at least a dozen times from the royal palace or other places Niall tried hiding me. Hiding never did any good. Until the last time, I was too young and weak in magic, my spark had not reached its potential, to defend myself. Breadan would have me taken because he knew Niall showed great interest in me and he learned of my telepathy. Breadan would threaten, abuse, and torture me to try and gain my assistance." A wicked smile spreads across my face "I refused every time, no matter how cruel. When he would realize I would not crack he would have me returned to Niall as a message. The last time though, rage flooded me. I do not even remember all that occurred. I know that my spark exploded from me, harming several of Breadan's followers. I came back to myself with Breadan's intestines in my hands. I did not care whether he was alive or dead. I popped for the first time that night back to my bedroom.

After I cleaned up I reported to Niall. He had soldiers out looking for me and was very surprised to see me. I did not give him all the details because I just knew that he was no better than Breadan and would use me however he could. Winning the war was all he cared about and still does. Niall still does not know the extent of my powers but rumors of Breadan's near death caused him to test me. Niall left me with a book to study. He left it in hopes that I would unlock the secrets and either share them or the power I gained from the book with him. I read the book and behaved as if it was interesting but learned very little. The truth is that book, or grimoire I should say, opened up channels of power in me. Our ancestor's collected their deepest magical secrets in that grimoire. The knowledge and power are not free; you must sacrifice something in order to gain its secrets. This is why Niall can never figure out how to learn from it, he is unable to give of himself. I simply imbued the grimoire with all of my knowledge on telepathy, thus adding my secrets to our family grimoire and gaining all their secrets in return." Eric was staring at me with an intensity that belied the storm of emotions swirling in him now. "Are you still with me?"

"Continue" was his response.

"Well I decided then that I refused to be used anymore. I decided to leave but I could not tell my grandfather my true feelings so I told him I was leaving to get away from the war and the fighting. He readily agreed and quickly used it to his advantage by letting others know I was gone and led them to believe I had been taken by Breadan again. Then I met you and you did not want anything from me."

Eric remained silent and attentive.

"My grandfather has every reason to fear me. The power I gained from our family grimoire is the culmination of the knowledge and power of all my ancestors that have added and benefited from the book's magic. I can transform liquids, I can teleport, I have control over air and sky, I have the powers of telepathy and telekinesis, and there are many fae abilities I may yet gain as I age."

"Lover, you also seem to draw other supes to you. Your smile causes people to change alliances." He pulled me into his lap.

"Are you ready for all of me, my king?" he put his hands on either side of my face.

"I have been waiting too long for you lover." His lips pressed against mine and his hands pulled me closer to him. When he pulled away I saw in his face and felt in the bond bliss and excitement.

"What is it?"

"It is Godric, he is here."


	18. Chapter 18

**Godric's POV**

My child really has always been so much trouble. His panache for finding the most obscure and difficult situations is baffling. Now he has tied himself to a powerful fae princess of considerable value to their war. Eric has never been one to take sides; ever the survivalist he can be counted on to do what is best for him. It is the way I raised him, because fools do not survive as vampires. I can only presume there is more to this situation than I know because there is no advantage for Eric in keeping with this fairy.

I arrive at his compound later than I hoped but it seems he is still prepared to receive me. The guards bow to me and allow me entrance. I am honored by my child's show of respect. I enter the large foyer and smell something amazing. I cannot stop myself from moving to stand before the beautiful creature with the heavenly scent. My child is standing next to her, holding her hand. He bows low to me while her gaze meets mine. Her eyes are the color of a clear blue sky and her hair has a golden glow. Her skin has radiance like sunshine.

"Godric, my master, this is my bonded and soon pledged, Princess Sookie Brigant. My darling this is my maker."

The delightful creature gave a barely perceptible nod of her dainty face and said in a magical voice "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Godric. If you are Eric's maker then we shall be family." And she kissed me most delicately on either cheek.

Well, I can certainly see how everything about her benefits my child.

I realize there is little time before dawn and that I need to be shown to my accommodations but I do not want to part from my child and his mate just yet. I have also not seen Pamela. My internal debate is interrupted by the sweet voice of his angel.

"Please retire with us Godric. I know that Eric has missed you terribly and that there is much you two need to catch up on. After being so far apart for so long it will be lovely to be with each other." Her openness and understanding are extraordinary.

**Eric's POV**

That she would give me the gift of the company of two of the most precious beings in my life in such an intimate setting is beyond all proof that she is made for me, mine. When we reached our hidden rooms she went immediately to the bathroom and started filling the large tub. She flitted around the bathroom until she had everything prepared to her liking then beckoned us to join her in the sensuous retreat she had created in the bathroom complete with bubbles and candles.

While she had prepared this, Godric questioned me.

"She is charming Eric. How is it that you came to have a fairy princess drawing a bath for herself, of her own insistence, that she seems determined to have two vampires join, in your secret royal chambers?"

"She really enjoys the big bathroom master." I know this is not the answer he seeks but I do not know what to tell him.

We join her when she indicates she is ready for us. She walks to the edge of the tub and drops her robe in the floor; she steps into the tub and lowers herself slowly into the water keeping her graceful back to us. My maker and I waste no time in disposing of our clothing and joining her in the steamy scented water. She maneuvers around in the tub until she is in my lap but facing Godric. She lathers up the sponge, leans forward, and begins cleaning the dirt from Godric. He still likes to go to ground when he travels long distances; keeping to his roots he says.

I am captivated at the sight of my lovely fairy tending so gently and intimately with my maker. I finally pull out of my musing long enough to notice my precious needs cleaning. Words were not exchanged between us. The three of us cared for each other tenderly in turn and let the moment speak for itself. When we were all thoroughly scrubbed we just as silently dried each other then crawled into bed. This could have been the first time or the hundredth time that we prepared for sleep together it was so natural. I settled into the center of my handsomely sized bed and Sookie snuggled on top of my chest with my right arm holding her tight to me. Godric rested his head into my left arm and wrapped one of his arms around Sookie and me. My pretty fairy sighed contentedly and slipped into sleep with no second thought.

"Truly Eric I wondered at what you were doing. Now that I have met her, seen her, been near her; I can understand that you can only do everything to keep her. I will stay with you and your fairy."


	19. Chapter 19

I wake to hearing Sookie's breathing change. I can tell that she is also waking. "Eric still slumbers Sookie, but I can tell you are awake. How about we talk while my child still rests?"

"Sure Godric. What do you want to talk about?" She remains tucked into Eric's chest and I cannot bring myself to move from the comfort they offer. I look up Eric's chest at her bright morning eyes and bring my hand to brush a few errant strands of blond hair from her face. She smiles at me bashfully. Her scent is heavenly.

"I want to know what a fairy princess is doing with a vampire king?" I ask bluntly. I look for the reaction in her eyes.

"He came looking for me not the other way around! Then he decided he was keeping me! I decided to let him keep me. I feel intensely for him, it is unlikely that either side of the war in Faery will attempt to take me from a kingdom of vampires, our strengths compliment one another, and we are very powerful together."

"Indeed princess, I believe you may be more powerful than you let on." I reach out to pet down her barely covered back.

"I have been honest with Eric and it is not necessary for any other to know the extent of my powers." She says.

"I am sure you have been. I am not accusing no… more like musing. I will be keeping close by. I can feel change coming like a shift in the breeze and I am certain that you and Eric will be at the center." I stroke my hand down her silk locks and smooth them back as I continue to speak.

"I can feel the energy of you together, it is immense. I can't help but feel drawn."

"Do not fear interrupting what has begun between us. Just because our bond has begun to grow that does not mean all other bonds cease existing. I understand that your bond with Eric is special, I can feel it. I think it is why I feel so comfortable with you."

"I must admit I feel rather comfortable with you as well. You emit warmth, a light, you are like sunshine. I cannot explain it; I only wish to bask in it. I am more content lying here in the comfort of your and Eric's love than I have been in centuries. Your energy is soothing. I hope you do not mind my company as I intend to be in yours as often as I can find myself to be." She smiles broadly at my drawn out declaration and slides off of Eric's impressive form to wrap herself around me. Pleasure floods me as she slides across my naked body. It only takes her a moment to position herself but it is….nice. Her head nuzzles into the crook of my neck, her arms wrap around my shoulders and head, her breasts press hotly against my chest, her lean waist rests against my stomach, and her smooth legs straddle my legs. My arms wrap around her instinctively and I hold her to me. It is difficult to put in words. My whole self warms to her; my heart, my soul, my body, even my dragging spirit lifts with the infusion of her affections. I am lost in the feeling of her light when I feel Eric. I open my eyes and he is watching us and I can tell he is feeling her like I do. I am not sure she is aware of what she shares. Eric can no longer bear to be left out of the moment and wraps himself around the both of us. Sookie's smile grows, her light gets brighter, and we all feel love.

Even in her irritation, her manners are in place. "Grandfather, this is Eric, my intended, and his maker Godric. Eric, Godric, this is my Grandfather, Prince of the Fae, Niall Brigant." Godric and I both bow slightly, very slightly, to the Fae monarch.

"Please, let's all sit." I gesture to the many open seats in my office and everyone reluctantly sits. I can feel Godric's amusement at the current situation. I mean we are discussing familial permission and bride price, not just with royals but a fae as well! Sookie is angry and it shows in her posture and her eyes. Niall seems fatally smug, sitting across from me with his cane.

Cataliades clears his throat and gains our attention. "All the appropriate papers have been filed with the council and with Niall. He would like to discuss some things with the princess before he decides whether to sign." As soon as the demon finished this sentence Sookie's eyes sought Niall's. She must not have liked what she found. The lawyer, Godric, and I were flown across the room in our chairs and pinned to the wall directly behind each of us. All the furniture in a large radius around her was shredded. Niall was held immobile in the air by her gaze. It seemed as if his own magic light flickered within him, lit dimly, then disappeared. His face contorted into one of agony but no sound came from his lips.

"Grandfather, I shall say this once. I love you, I love my family, I love the Fae, but my feelings for My Viking are much more. He is mine. WE WILL BE JOINED!" Her power visibly lifted slightly in intensity then she added "And it is for my own safety as well as the Fae's that this occur." She inhaled her power and you could almost see it rush back into her. My and Godric's chairs hit the floor and she let Niall drop to the floor. She walked over to him, lifted her hand to her mouth and blew; as if to blow a flower petal from her palm. A shiny whisp flew into Niall's limp form. "Now, ask your questions, carefully." When the whispy form touched Niall's chest he inhaled deeply and it seemed his light had returned.

To say two ancient vampires and a demon of untold ages were shocked would be a huge understatement. Niall lifted himself from the ground looking more like the centuries old I knew him to be than the ever youthful prince I usually encountered. He brushed the front of his robes off but the haughtiness of his composure must be a soul-deep stain.

"Perhaps we should move this meeting to the library." Godric suggested and I couldn't agree more.

Our entourage moved to the library adjacent to my office. Niall and Mr. Cataliades sat on one couch while Sookie, Godric, and I sat across the table from them on another.

Niall cleared his throat, "It was not my intention to anger you granddaughter, I only wish to ask you a few questions." He looked to Eric and Godric "We need a few moments of privacy to discuss our family business."

Sookie barked out a short laugh. "They will be going nowhere. My patience is running very short grandfather, I would just get to the point if I were you."


	20. Chapter 20

"Your actions only confirm I have made the right choice in naming you my heir to the throne." Niall spoke smugly.

F%$k! How could he do that to me? I am not even fully fairy, which my family reminded me of often, and seriously under prepared to rule an entire race. Not to mention Breadan is now just _one of many_ enemies. Even some Brigants have a problem with hybrids let alone allowing one to rule them.

"I decline." What do you know his smugness disappeared but not completely?

"You cannot mean that child. It is the dream of every fae to have the honor of the crown."

"I am not every fae. That crown you are so proud of comes with more problems than it is worth and I have no doubt this is some ploy." My vampires growled and stood. OOOhhh! 'Vampires'? Why do I feel like Godric is mine too? Wait, think on that later.

"I only want what is best for you Sookie. This is not a game. Now, say your goodbyes and return to your rightful place with me." He spoke with a note of finality. As, if I am an infant, though my 35 years may be paltry to a being as aged as he.

"I am well aware this is no game. I have been a pawn in all of your political machinations and skirmishes for too long. I have found where I belong and I will not be leaving. I have bonded myself to King Northman and I will remain at his side. You have declared open season on me by declaring me your heir….. You knew my answer did not matter because I would have to kill your enemies anyway… because they would come after me to prevent my ascension no matter my answer to you." His silence is my confirmation, the fu*%ing bastard, "You have brought blood as my wedding gift so blood will be my bride price; the blood of your enemies and their lives, we will take from them, when they come for my life, this is your bloody bride price. Now get out." I shook with rage, barely containing my light. Niall disappeared with a pop knowing he'd reached the end of my rope.

And come they did. Enemies of all shapes and sizes materialized from thin air over he next few days. Fae, dae, vamps, and witches; anyone Niall ever pissed off thrown in with some half-breed haters. Niall has been around a few millennia so the list of enemies was long. My vampires and I are stronger though and we had a taste for revenge.

The culmination came on the night of our wedding. Some errant water fairies and ambitious demons attacked just after our ceremony ended. It was a blood bath, all the attacking forces were slain and a few on our side. Our joining became known as the Red Wedding.


End file.
